


(but i have seen the best of you and the worst of you) and I choose both

by taronfirth



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domesticity, Epistolary, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous!Eggsy, Jealous!Harry, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oblivious!Harry, Pining Eggsy, Pining Harry, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Texting, Unconscious courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 27,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfirth/pseuds/taronfirth
Summary: It is a lot of work being in love with a man half his age who wouldn’t give him a second glance. But we can’t all dictate our heart to function like we wish to, can we?(In which Harry details his "business trips", his colleagues' unnecessary shenanigans, his deep-rooted love for cardigans and baking, and how he gets through a day with a constant, metaphorical heartache for a certain you-know-who.)





	1. April, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is taken straight from this: 
> 
> "But I have seen the best of you and the worst of you, and I choose both."  
> — Sarah Kay and Phil Kaye, An Origin Story

Dear diary,  
  
Writing those words down is entirely ridiculous: the last time I did something remotely similar to this was when I was eight and still harboured tender feelings for a kid my age. Needless to say, that innocuous and slightly battered notebook met its demise in our old home's fireplace. I've never spilt my secrets on anything since, that's how they stay secrets in the first place.  
  
Alas, this exhaustive idea of a joke stemmed from Hammy in the first place.  
  
He went into work today with a mysterious package under his arm, walked into my office unannounced, face grim like Death incarnate, and when he spotted me looking out the office window at Eggsy running in the garden, slammed it on my desk as if he was entitled to disturbing my peaceful lunch break. He probably was, but that was never the point. Inside the package was you, a stupid leather bound journal that he acquired from God-knows-where.  
  
He said, "I hear it's good for emotionally constipated individuals to write down their feelings as they're too politely repressed to do so verbally. Consider this a gift." And gave me a quick nod before walking out. I made sure to mutter "bastard" under my breath because a. pot, kettle, and b. it's my business to eat my own feelings and not his, I don't need his mothering me like a child.  
  
Which is why after this entry, I'll never write anything else in this journal. Ever.  
  
H. H.  
  
P.s: Suck it, Hamish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time I wrote [this](http://darcyfirth.tumblr.com/post/167288717797/dear-diary-we-just-got-back-to-london-this) and now I'm trying to keep my promise of making it into a real boy.


	2. Text thread with Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust your friends, they know what they're doing. Or if you're Harry Hart, oblivious to love and busy with his own crush, trust no-one.

10:20   Merlin:

I saw you putting my gift in the drawer.

Don't be a stubborn daft and use it, Harry. 

 

10:25   sent:

Sorry, who's this?

 

10:26   Merlin:

Don’t even try.

I know you're on your phone.

Your house is monitored you know.

 

10:29   sent:

No it's not.

 

10:30   Merlin:

No, it's not. But you left your glasses on.

Be sure to take them off when you

undress for the shower next time.

I already have too much explicit mission

videos to go through as it is.

 

10:31   sent:

I'll wear a thong with them on if you

continue to do this.

 

10:31   Merlin:

It's for your own good.

Percival says it helped him a lot with

what happened to James.

 

10:32   sent:

These are two entirely different matters.

 

10:33   Merlin:

Still. It's not healthy to keep things bottled up.

I know you weren't all right after Lee Unwin

sacrificed himself for us.

I couldn't contact you for three days.

 

10:34   sent:

But I came back, didn't I?

 

10:35   Merlin:

You did. And this is me trying to prevent it

happening for the second time.

 

10:36   sent:

Why ever so?

 

10:37   Merlin:

You swept the floor of that bar

for the boy. Reckless act, Harry.

 

10:37   sent:

That's how I cope.

 

10:38   Merlin:

Imagine a better, non-violent way

at it.

 

10:39   sent:

Spies don't keep a journal, Hamish.

 

10:39   Merlin:

It's paper and leather.

 

10:40   sent:

?

 

10:40   Merlin:

Inflammable.

 

10:41   sent:

Everything's inflammable if you

put enough effort into it.

 

10:42   Merlin:

You're prevaricating, nice try.

 

10:42   sent:

Damn.

 

10:43   Merlin:

All I'm saying is give it a try.

You don't have to write down everything

you feel or why. Just, things that you can't

see yourself telling anyone.

 

10:44   Merlin:

And if it becomes too much,

throw it in your fireplace.

 

10:45   sent:

Are you asking me to

burn my feelings? Literally?

 

10:46   Merlin:

Set fire to them, more like.

 

10:47   Merlin:

Start small, a few lines a day, trivial

daily stuff.

 

10:48   sent:

And what are you getting out

of this?

 

10:50   Merlin:

A sane friend.

And less cleanup work.

 

10:52   sent:

Ah, there's always something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i hand-typed everything, i'm a masochist in a way. fair warning: lots of angsty harry ahead, but he'll be fine, i hope. this is right after eggsy's recruited/is training at the mansion.
> 
> this is like my own madeup timeline so if it doesn't make any sense, it's my fault. 
> 
> catch me at darcyfirth on tumblr for more random hartwin fluff and cheesecake tales.


	3. Voice messages on Harry's phone - Unheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ones who care are the ones who miss you when you're gone.

1/6   Percival: 

"My flight to London lands tomorrow, it was supposed to be today but I had to take care of an annoying tail. I hear Roxy and Lee's son have struck up quite an unlikely friendship. Reminds me a lot of the old days. [rustling sound] I bought you the gloves you asked me to, and some sweets as souvenirs, God help me Merlin kept insisting on having them. If you're free how about catching up at our usual pub?"

 

2/6   Percival: 

"Merlin wouldn't let me bring alcohol to the hospital ward, said it was bad form. And I have to leave for Beijing in ten hours, so of course I'm at home watching bad telly and it's truly dreadful. I see him everywhere. [a pause] Don't wake up before I'm back." 

 

3/6   Aunt Virginia: 

"Harry, we missed you at your Uncle's birthday. He was so looking forward to seeing you again. You had promised. Do come when you find the time. Stay safe out there, won't you?" 

 

4/6   George: 

"Your package arrived yesterday, I'll hold onto it for you for the time being. If I'm not there tell the bartender, Mitch, and he'll give it to you. All the best, old boy." 

 

5/6   Eggsy: 

"I might forget to tell you this once you wake up but I beat Charlie in our speed test today. I still came in second though, Roxy is unbelievably fast for someone so short- Hey! That hurts, Rox! [muffled laughing] Anyway, you were right, Harry. I don't know how you knew it but yeah, I'm, I'm actually happy for once, and it's been so long since I've felt this great. I hope I can make it til the end, you know? It's silly, erm, and could be a tad embarrassing to say this, I'm going to say it now before my head goes back into my shell-" 

 

6/6   Eggsy: 

"Bloody time limit! Sorry, Harry. I wanted to say thank you, without you I'd still be out there on the streets, working for Dean of all people. It's a long way there but I hope you'll be proud of me once you're not in a coma anymore. You look ghastly pale and your beard's too long now. I'll ask Merlin if I could help shave it. See you soon!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just edited the first chapter's title. Because initially I chose December but when they first met there wasn't snow anywhere and I didn't think/remember until today. 
> 
> You might wonder "why wasn't there a single message from Merlin?" Well, that lad is literally 200m away from Harry every damn day so there. As always, there're clues for the later chapters (the jealous/sad!Harry and just very sad Percilot).
> 
> I don't normally beg for comments but it'd be nice to know how the people who read my stuff feel about what I wrote, you know? I welcome feedback even if it's just keysmash or "Harry's so damn gay. Damn." that kind of thing.


	4. Text thread with Percival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's been awake for three hours and already he wants to go back to sleeping, preferably until his friends and colleagues stop their "friendly" ribbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major change is in the air. I don't know why I did it but please check the tags. More importantly, the butterfly effect is being used inaccurately to provide context.

17:12   Percival: 

U up?

 

17:20   sent: 

Et tu, Brute? 

 

17:20   Percival: 

I've been waiting to say,

no, type that for days. I can't

believe you let me drink on 

my own five times this 

month. 

 

17:21   sent: 

You could just stop

drinking? 

 

17:22   Percival: 

Never. 

 

17:23   Percival: 

I'm glad you woke up. 

I hate that posh Brandy Arthur makes 

us drink. I'd rather not have to 

drink it at all. 

 

17:27   sent: 

I'm sorry. 

 

17:28   Percival: 

Not your fault. 

 

17:28   Percival: 

I do wish things would go 

differently some days. But we 

knew what was going to happen 

taking up this job. 

 

17:29   Percival: 

That fool. 

 

17:30   sent: 

He was your fool. 

 

17:31   Percival: 

Yeah. Not long enough though. 

 

17:32   sent: 

Want to come by for a drink? 

I'm still under supervision but 

Merlin's not here anymore. 

And Eggsy just left. 

 

17:33   Percival: 

Oh, really? 

 

17:34   Percival: 

I heard it through the grapevine 

that your boy came by every day

upon hearing your tragic news. 

 

17:35   sent: 

Why would he do something as

mundane as that? I was in a coma. 

 

17:37   Percival: 

You were in a coma. 

 

17:40   sent: 

My offer for that drink still 

stands if you need company. 

 

17:42   sent: 

I won't be having as much free time

once I'm back on Valentine's 

mission. 

 

17:44   Percival: 

Hold on. What? 

 

17:45   sent: 

Merlin's in the process of making 

me an honour guest. It's 

just taking a long time because 

he can't decide on which alias 

to choose for me. 

 

17:46   sent: 

He hates obvious spy names. 

Imagine that. 

 

17:47   Percival: 

Can't you see the risk you're taking? 

 

17:47   sent: 

What? 

 

17:50   Percival: 

James was killed by his henchmen. 

You showed up to interrogate the 

professor and disappeared in a 

puff of smoke. Do you lot 

fancy an evil villain is just that 

stupid? 

 

17:52   Percival: 

I'm quite sure he had been 

scouring the Earth for us. 

Our signature is everywhere, for 

God's sake. 

 

17:53   sent: 

That's not entirely unfounded. 

 

17:57   sent: 

Come to think of it, the explosives 

embedded in the professor's head had 

amazing timing. It was as if he was being 

monitored. 

 

17:59  sent: 

I'm going to have a word with Merlin. 

 

17:59   Percival: 

Alright. I'll be right here. 

 

18:30   sent: 

There's been a change of plan. 

 

18:31   Percival: 

Oh? 

 

18:33   sent: 

How do you feel about being Mr DeVere,

millionaire and philanthropist, and 

having wine and presumably 

a three-course meal with a megalomaniac. 

 

18:34   Percival: 

Oh, Harry. I'd love to. 

 

18:35   Percival: 

But eh, no to the wine. I think 

it's time I stopped ruining my liver. 

It's lady H2O for me from now on. 

 

18:36   sent: 

Glad to hear. I'd be drinking 

them in your place. 

 

18:37   Percival: 

How very kind of you. 

 

18:38   Percival: 

Eggsy's got his eyes set on the

right man.

 

18:39   sent: 

Would you please stop that? 

 

18:40   Percival: 

When it stops being true. 

 

18:41   sent: 

I take umbrage at that 

assumption. Besides, I think 

Eggsy's quite sweet on your 

recruit. 

 

18:42   Percival: 

I beg your pardon. 

 

18:43   sent: 

I've heard the voice messages. 

Roxy's all he talks about. You 

might be looking at your 

future nephew-in-law. 

 

18:45   Percival: 

I doubt that. 

 

18:46   sent: 

? 

 

18:47   sent: 

What do you mean? 

 

18:48   sent: 

Percy? 

 

18:50   sent: 

Perce! 

 

18:51   sent: 

Eggsy's come over to have dinner 

with me. But after this you'll 

have to answer my texts. 

 

18:52   sent: 

Incorrigible. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, finally something that has to do with the overall plot of KM1. 
> 
> I do hope you're enjoying the direction we're heading for. I literally just thought about how the agents didn't think through about Valentine's plan this afternoon and decided to act on it.


	5. May, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The content of Harry's thoughts are usually: sarcastic remarks, violent retributions for assholes, and nowadays, his new recruit. 
> 
> Although, thanks to Valentine, he doesn't have much time to mull over the reason why he's become exceedingly fond of Eggsy's six different facial expressions of amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was typing this I accidentally pressed Post instead of Preview. Thanks the universe I copied it right before that. Else I'd be watering the plants with my tears right now.

_10 May 2015_  

Hamish has been staring at me a lot lately. Normally it means "I can't believe you stopped by a Starbucks for a frappuccino and delayed our briefings by 10 minutes" but nowadays it just screams "I know you haven't written anything yet and I'll proceed to do this until you do." So I guess I'm doing this then. But only for the sole purpose of getting him off my back. (I'll have to ask Percy later about how this utterly special and therapeutic method can be beneficial to my mental health.)

I'm not going to commit to a certain set of standards when I write in this "diary" because that's simply ridiculous. Below are things that have happened recently: 

  * I had a muffin for breakfast. It was from a place near Saville Row that Percy had recommended.
  * I need to tell him next time that his taste buds are effectively dead. 
  * Savoury muffins. Even the notion. 
  * I had to wash it down with a bottle of beer. The horrendous taste of grilled anchovy and salted bean still lingers in my mouth. 
  * Speaking (writing?) of Percy, he went to Valentine's charity dinner and found out, more along the line of intentional eavesdropping for professional saving-the-world reasons, about his grand scheme. I suppose the man's never worked too hard to hide his evil agenda, as I was reliably informed that his assistant had blades for legs. 
  * I'd love to spar with her if we happened to cross paths. We hardly ever utilise our hand-to-hand combat skillset anymore, and I don't mind working up a sweat. 



 

 _12 May 2015_  

Rainy day today. My umbrella comes in handy sometimes, I suppose. (Fulfilling the technical function of an ordinary umbrella, of course.)

I went to the mansion to check on Eggsy, I made sure to do it subtly because Hamish's extremely strict about his lessons and tests. 

Eggsy's doing fine. He lets me dog-sit JB once and I think I'm in love with him. 

The dog, mind. Not Eggsy. Obviously. 

He reminds me a lot of Mr Pickle, naughty little thing that waggles his tail whenever he spots me coming. 

I hope Eggsy's love for him won't affect his outcome in the last test. I have every faith that he can make it to the last round. 

 

 _13 May 2015_  

What does it mean when someone tell you that you look fit for your age? 

I've always looked like this. 

That was a blatant discrimination against middle-aged people. 

Even worse, when I replied, "You know I can take you anytime. Anywhere. And you'll even thank me for it." Eggsy just said, "I don't doubt that." 

Usually, Eggsy Unwin is a kind and warm man whose bravery puts me to shame. However, he does seem to project mildly complicated and unpredictable characteristics that I wish to observe more closely later. 

I know he wouldn't be boring if we were to be on the same mission together.  

 

 _15 May 2015_  

Things that happened today because I'm exhausted and in need of a bath:

  * Percy took offence at my comment of his atrocious taste and made me pay for round 2. In which he ordered the most expensive bottle of red wine the pub had. 
  * Since it was a local pub and the owner was George, the wine had an interesting taste of it-tasted-like-shit.  
  * I sipped it once and had to rinse my mouth with bourbon and vodka. Percy just gulped that abomination down like he was drinking grape juice.
  * It's times like this that I question how we kept our long-lasting friendship of over a decade going. I suppose my admiration for his other strengths blinds me from many of his weaknesses and it helps my endurance somewhat.   
  * Other tedious but necessary things I'm doing: Physical training and testing out new experiments for Hamish. 



For the former, running and boxing facilitate my getting back into shape, and lately I've been testing my reflex with Eggsy.

He caught me jogging around the mansion one morning (apparently he was an early riser) and tried to sneak up on me. Unfortunately, years of polished response to threats took over and I flipped him bodily down the cobblestone path. My hands were locking him in place and I had my knee pressing his back down but he didn't even let out a yelp. 

He laughed and said, "Harry, now you  _have_  to teach me how to do what you just did." I said we weren't supposed to interfere with their progress, that wouldn't be fair to the other candidates. 

Eggsy's really smart though. Because he said, "How about I practice my skills on you while you attempt to knock me down. You don't even have to comment on my techniques, therefore no real or authentic feedback. If Merlin asks, I'll say I'm lending you a hand by being your partner."

Seeing as I was presented with a shiny solution to a mutual concern, my response was: "If he gets mad and starts shouting things, I'm abandoning you to his wrath." 

He said, "Not if I can outrun you first." 

And it was a deal. 

 

 _16 May 2015_  

My muscles are pleasantly sore, especially my thighs and arms, but I won 2:1 against Eggsy yesterday so I'd say it was worth it. 

He's not a sore loser, I find. It's a commendable trait that he undoubtedly inherits from his father.

Eggsy's also a quick learner and quite fast on his feet.

Every time I introduce him to a new move, he'll immediately notice and find a way to counteract it.      

In time, he could be amongst the best agents we have. 

 

 _17 May 2015_  

Arthur has called me to the briefing room three times now. The last time he sounded this urgent I had to go to Serbia for two months. 

On the bright side, he could be having a stroke. That was how our last Arthur "retired" from his position. Lovely old chap, I hear. 

 

Still 17 May 2015 because this is truly an emergency: 

Arthur has fucking asked me to accompany him into the "new world" (disgusting way of putting it). 

He had reached out to Valentine after hearing about the plan to eradicate "underserving people" from ruining the Earth. 

With great control of my facial features, I told him I'd sleep on it because a. I couldn't just shoot him right there, and b. I needed to buy us some time. 

"This is a golden opportunity! Why would you even need time?" he bellowed. 

"Old age. I don't take surprises well." Piss poor reason but he seemed to believed me. 

"Have you asked the others?" I tried to direct the focus on something else. 

"No. Only you. Most of them are too far away to return." 

"Merlin and Percival are here," I offered. 

"You know Merlin doesn't mix well with us, not with our status. And if we have less of scums like that widower in the future, the better." I wanted to punch his smiling face, what I did was a contortion of what one might call an uncomfortable twist of the mouth. But he wasn't paying attention to me anymore, and with a wave of his hand I was dismissed. 

Old age truly erodes one's sharpness and wit: my glasses were on recording mode the entire time. 

I've received Hammy's and Percy's responses to my text ( _How do you remove a red wine stain?,_ it read) and they're expected to be here in less than 15 minutes given the state of London traffic.

We need to come up with a coherent plan, preferably very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realise Harry curses a lot in this. He's a soft boy with a filthy mouth. It's canon.


	6. Messages on pieces of paper - Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plan, things happen, and at the same time, nothing really does. 
> 
> On the bright side, a certain someone gets to live out his favourite movie in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide for reading: _Harry._ **Merlin.** Percival.  
>  Page break signifies new piece of paper.

And you're absolutely sure that he didn't seem suspicious of you?

_He certainly looked it. Merlin, have you wiped that clip from our official record?_

**yes. also copied it into my personal laptop.**

_Excellent. Now let's talk ideas. I believe shooting him and coming straight to V is apparently not the right course of action._

**but you did consider it, didn't you?**

_I have to admit it wasn't too far from the top of my head._

We can't get in touch with the other knights right now. It's too dangerous. Any sudden movement would alert him of our knowledge.

**we can't just stay put!**

Not saying we are. What else have you learnt about their plan?

_I saw a scar on C's neck, like the ones V's people are sporting._

**oh god i think i know what that is.**

_?_

**the professor's exploding head, harry!**

_Shit_.

 

 *

 

The what?

_Professor Arnold - the one our James was trying to rescue. He probably had a similar chip inside him._

Is Chester going to ask you to put that thing on as well?

_Possibly. I don't think he even knows about its side effect._

**valentine's a sadistic bastard if you think about it. after his plan is a success, he can easily control anyone he wants to, you either listen or get your mind blown.**

That's not a utopia.

_tbh any society that comes out after killing 99% of the world's population can't be classified as such._

**boys, focus. now, harry, what's going to be your response to his invitation?**

I have an idea. But it's not going to work with just the three of us.

**what you do mean?**

_I think they're ready enough, don't you?_

We might have to wait until when it's only the two of them.

_Are you that confident Charlie's going to fail?_

Harry, have you seen the guy? Any random person off the streets would have bigger balls than him.

_ah_

 

*

  
**i can't believe it. are you two seriously considering involving the two recruits?**

_They'd ask to help us anyway. This way we have less drama to deal with._

**right, and when do you think is the best opportunity for you to spring this whole doomsday prevention scheme on them? brunch?**

Oh, I know exactly when.

_Don't waggle your eyebrows. You know that makes them look like worms._

Shut it. I didn't know about it you little shit.

_I've quite obviously made no sound with my mouth in the last 40 minutes._

**fine. now that we know what his sims can do, the next logical step should be locating his secret hideout.**

_C said it'd be sent to him once it was time. Probably via his mobile. Merlin, I think this is your expertise._

**yeah yeah**

Shit. Look at this news notification. Harry, turn on the TV and check the news asap.

 

* 

  
_He's facilitated the production for the sims to be ready in five days._

**the train test is in two.**

This is looking more and more like a proper Bond movie. An illustrious villain, a ticking timer and double spies.

**well, unlike a bond movie, actual lives are at stake here.**

Try to see the silver lining lad.

_Children, I'm going to confiscate the pencils now._

_It's late, you two should go home and I need my beauty sleep. It's not every day you find out your boss is a lying, betraying asshole._

Harry, you've literally been telling me how you don't trust that man for years.

**don't forget the stink eye.**

Yeah, he's really good at that.

_Say what you want to say. Personally, I think it's a wonderful thing to finally have irrefutable proof to back up my theories._

Hey, there's a re-run of The Princess Bride on TV. Can I stay over tonight?

_An alternative: you can run really fast back to your humble abode which is conveniently in possession of your bed and telly._

**k. i'm done here. you guys sort this out urselves, c u later.**

_Night, Merl. Make sure to replace the camera feed for the last hour as well._

**oh how could i forget**

Harry, I'm too tired to walk back. You know how Beijing went.

_Fine. But the remote control is mine._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this arc, it's bone town for some of the guys. And an emotional train to destination of (un)Requited Feelings for several others.
> 
> When I was writing this, I thought that I couldn't make it as though they're texting because there's a sense of urgency there and they'd want to get their ideas across asap. Although our fancy boys didn't make that easy for me.


	7. Text thread with Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are cumbersome, but one must learn to live with it.

23:25   Merlin:  
  
How is he?

   
23:26   sent:  
  
Presently?

Drooling all over my favourite

cushion after raiding my fridge.

 

23:27   Merlin:  
  
So asleep then?

 

23:28   sent:  
  
He hasn't even moved in half

an hour, could be the effect

of the late night snacks. Two

bags of crisps and half a tiramisu.  

But I much rather suspect the

first season of Downton Abbey

to be the real culprit.

 

23:30   Merlin:  
  
That's oddly informative of you.  
  
Anyway, I'm relieved he's finally  
  
resting.

 

23:30   Merlin:

He's been in London  
  
for a total of 5 days since  
  
what happened to James.

 

23:31   Merlin:  
  
And I couldn't keep a  
  
close eye on him while I was

trying to manage all those recruits.

 

23:33   sent:  
  
I know what you're doing.

And you should stop it.

Guilt doesn't become you.

 

23:33   Merlin:

I

 

23:42   Merlin:

I could have tried to

stop him. I was his only

handler.

 

23:48   sent:

Don't hold yourself accountable

for something you have no

control over.

 

23:50   sent:

We wouldn't want you to.

 

23:52   sent:

Hi, it's me.

 

23:54   sent:

Harry just woke me up.

 

23:55   Merlin:

Go back to sleep.

 

23:58   sent:

I will. I tend to when I'm

full.

 

23:59   Merlin:

William.

 

00:00   Merlin:

I'm sorry.

 

00:03   sent:

Me, too.

 

00:05   sent:

But. He did make a choice.

 

00:10   sent:

Look. Maybe one day we'll

have a chance to talk about

this.

And maybe we could learn

to stop. Feeling sorry, that is.

 

00:15   sent:

For now, let's focus on

that item on top of our

priorities.

 

00:20   Merlin:

Please.

Go back to sleep.

 

00:22   sent:

I will if you do it too. 

  
00:23   Merlin:

Goodnight.

 

00:25   sent:

Goodnight.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He looks like a William.


	8. Embarrassingly, still May, 2015.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is ending but at least one thing in Harry's life is starting to blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denial, silky pants, and awkward flirting are all the rage nowadays.

_18 May 2015_

I just had a sandwich and a glass of orange juice for breakfast. I wish it was laced with rum.

Percy's still sleeping in the guest room, snoring faintly like an overworked lawnmower. I don't blame him, normal people would break down after a week of attempting to do what he was doing.

Losing someone you love, a person whom you've lived with-intimately, closely-for years is quite devastating. Years ago, I had a somewhat similar experience when Mother passed away. I was in the army then. The news came in the mail. I wasn't able to see her face for the last time, and it would always be my life's biggest regret.

Obviously, I daren't compare one kind of loss to another, it'd be wholly unreasonable to do so and undoubtedly insulting to everyone involved. Grief never manifests itself in people the same way, but it takes us all in the end.

He's a brave man. They both are.

 

*

 

I made him beans on toast (with extra salt, his demand) and coffee with three sugar cubes and sent him home, hopefully in one piece.

During his meal, Percy appropriately bragged about Morton's ability accomplishments, his recruit, and proceeded to goad me about Eggsy. 

"Merlin told me you guys get on extremely well. He even beat you up in a match and you nearly crumbled under him," he said while chewing on his food, eyes crinkling in amusement. He's capable of joking again.

"So Merlin knows, huh?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, and he thinks it's cute, too."

I paused in the middle of fixing my tie.

"What is?"

Percy snorted and went on inhaling the beans on his plate like the deplorable man that he was. 

I was aware that him and Hammy had been speculating about the nature of Eggsy's and my relationship-nothing interesting ever happened to us beside the spying and saving people business. Of course I'm not one delusional enough to think that Eggsy has feelings of the romantic kind for me: he and Morton are as transparent as day. They make an enviable image as well, come to think of it.

She's a lovely and military talented lady, if what Percy had been proudly boasting about is true. Eggsy and her share visually pleasing physicality, they are of perfect match in height and wit, and meeting under duress tends to forge a strong bond in lonely individuals. When one compiles all the accurate signs out there, the truth naturally presents itself.

Smoothing down the lapels, I checked my appearance one more time in the mirror and sternly said, "If you must know, we exchanged nothing but pleasantries and casual, harmless trivial talk. Every now and then he'd tell me a joke or catch me up with how far along his training was, all perfectly acceptable human interactions."

In a valiant and obvious effort to change the subject, I steered his attention toward the removal of "the wine stain."

What happened was:

  * This morning, Hamish texted me an interesting piece of information he had procured from one recruit's mobile.
  * Three days ago, Charlie's parents had informed him that they were going on a holiday in Hawaii and provided him with ways to contact them.
  * However, when he tracked their passports, the system showed they hadn't leave for a tropical island after all.
  * In fact, the country that they're in is quite the antithesis of Hawaii. I told him to keep a close eye on Charlie's whereabouts, especially tomorrow night, and the man said he had already slipped at least five tracking devices in his food and clothes.



He's a good man, our handler.  

After I had finished using double-terms to brief Percy about the finer details, it got almost convoluted with all the metaphors and images, he took a cab back home and I headed to the shop for a lunch meeting with Arthur.

He asked if I had thought about it.

I said yes and, to his surprise, accepted the "once-in-a-lifetime" offer.

The chip didn't come up once; Arthur continued to express his being pleased with my decision and I pretended to be too enarmoured with Valentine's vision to mention it. 

My restraint served me well (even when I could feel the impulse to remove my innocuous mask intensifying with every passing second). 

Being right didn't always feel good, I realised.

 

 

_19 May 2015_

Eggsy texted me an hour ago. I'm alarmingly confused of exactly what had transpired in our back-and-forth messages.

It started out with him sending a crying (?) yellow man that the general public would call an "emoji." I called them the Merlin's because the majority of human-like ones are bald. Merlin blocked me from our group chat for ten hours after that, during which Bors kept trying to add me back in. 

Anyway, I digressed. I printed the entirety of our exchange and glued it in below:

H: Normally, one is advised to begin with a less cryptic text.

E: Cryptic?

H: Are you actually in pain?

E: ...no?

H: And yet he's crying. Your argument?

E: It meant I'm in trouble, Harry!

H: What sort?

E: The fashion sort.

H: ?

E: Look, Merlin gave us the "seduce a blonde" assignment this morning.

E: And we'll have to be in a club.

H: Are you afraid... of clubs?

E: lol Harry, no!

E: I'm trying to pick out an outfit and it's been killing me because both of them look okay?

E: outfit1.jpeg

E: outfit2.jpeg

H: What

H: are those?

E: ummm is that a trick question?

H: I'm sorry. Don't mind me. Do go on.

E: Rox thinks the first one is less eye-catching but complements my facial features.

E: She says the second one is "God's third mistake."

E: So, what do you think?

E: Harry?

H: Why would you need see-through silk pants?

E: What?

E: Oh you mean them? Yeah, it's a bold choice, I know. 

E: Anyway, your opinions, please.

H: Which one do you prefer?

E: The one Rox hates. It's more me. If that makes sense.

H: Then you should wear it.

E: I'm just. Rox and Charlie choose really fancy clothes.

E: I don't want to be the odd one out. And isn't that outfit un-gentlemanly?

H: Eggsy.

H: A true gentleman isn't defined by the clothes he wear. It's his actions that matter. 

E: So I should go with those shoes and that jacket?

H: Whatever inspires your confidence and most comfortable would be best.

E: Thanks, Harry :D

E: Oh, and one more thing?

E: What would you say is the most effective pick-up line? I mean, Rox is very methodical and some girls might love assholes like Charlie. 

E: I've been practicing while looking at the mirror, it didn't pan out well.

H: About that, I'm afraid I can't give you any pointers.

H: But I'm sure your charms can help you survive the evening unscathed.

H: Be yourself, no matter how cliché that might sound.

H: Failing that, fortune favours the brave I suppose.

E: Harry.

H: ?

E: Did you compliment me?

H: That's what you focused on?

E: You did! You said I was charming.

H: Oh don't let that go to your head.

E: Too late.

H: Are you really using your limited daily texts to fish for compliments?

E: Seems worth it. When they come from you.

H: ...

E: Well, I better get ready.

E: Wish me luck.

H: You don't need it.

E: Do it anyway.

H: ... Good luck, Eggsy.

E: Thanks, Harry :")

And that was everything. 

What did he mean by "when they come from you"? Does he want to say that my opinions are highly regarded as I'm his mentor?

He's not a vain man, and I'm sure plenty of people have paid him similar compliments before, so what makes mine any different?

My only theory is that his time living under the same roof with Dean Baker has been far more detrimental to his confidence than I had previously anticipated. I should pay that man a visit some day soon. 

For now, I must stop to dress myself because I'll be needed in a few hours.

Although, a trip to Tesco first would be apt, seeing as I'm making celebratory Martinis for two tonight.

Another time, diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Old Man's Journey (game) soundtrack while writing this and the beautiful music helps a lot. Honestly, I can't wait to write the fluff. I even wrote their first kiss and love confession days before this.
> 
> In this chapter Harry has:  
> 1\. Validated Eggsy's choice of clothing for that club night.  
> 2\. Successfully suppressed his desire to murder Chester King in cold blood.  
> 3\. Completely come to a logical, albeit inaccurate, conclusion.  
> 4\. Bought everything written on his shopping list.  
> 5\. Admitted that Eggsy is hot.


	9. Post-it note on Eggsy's fresh clothes

Good morning, Eggsy. 

I hope you've slept well and the bed was comfortable enough. 

I'm afraid the dinner etiquette lesson I planned isn't going to

happen anytime soon; something urgent has come up. 

Once you're ready, meet me downstairs in the kitchen for 

breakfast, and I'll tell you everything you need to know. 

 

p/s: drink this glass of water, you'll thank me later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to The Thing, folks.


	10. Text thread with Percival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 24 hours between mentor and protégé is creatively spent and no one can convince Harry that it was a date.

14:10   Percival: 

Have you told him? 

 

14:13   sent: 

Yes.

 

14:15   Percival: 

How did it go? 

 

14:18   sent: 

I opened the distressing news

by offering him breakfast. 

Then I curbed the surprise by

showing him our weapon 

cache.

I'd say that went over well. 

 

14:20   Percival: 

I don't think we're allowed to

show recruits *that* yet.

 

14:22   sent: 

There's nothing in the rules 

saying we can't.

 

14:24   Percival: 

...

Damn it, you're right. 

 

14:25   sent: 

I usually am. 

 

14:27   Percival: 

Then I'm going to take 

Roxanne there as well. 

 

14:28   sent: 

You should. 

And before I forget, I met 

V and his blades-for-legs 

valet this afternoon. 

 

14:29   sent: 

I think he recognised me. 

 

14:30   Percival: 

How did you know? 

 

14:31   sent: 

By the evil aura emanating 

from his face and general 

mannerism. 

 

14:32   Percival: 

So that confirms our theory 

that they have surveillance on 

their 'guests'. 

 

14:33   sent: 

Interesting how Arthur still 

hasn't offered me the implant. 

 

14:34   Percival: 

Someone's eager to get his 

head blown. 

 

14:35   sent: 

I'm going to wait until you 

see it. 

 

14:36   Percival: 

See what? 

What, Harry?

 

14:37   Percival: 

God. Sod off, you filthy 

bastard. 

 

14:38   sent: 

That's rich, coming from you. 

 

14:39   Percival: 

Stop it. Roxanne is concerned of 

my controlled shaking.

 

14:40    sent: 

You do paint a miserable picture

every time you attempt to 

hide your laughing. 

 

14:45   Percival: 

Alright. Focus. Now that 

Merlin's got Charlie's parents' 

whereabouts, do you reckon 

we go ahead with the plan? 

 

14:47   sent: 

Percy. We have no concrete plan. 

Our plan was to get as much 

intel as we could and improvise as 

we go along.  

 

14:48   Percival: 

I can't believe this. 

 

14:50   sent: 

The best course of action is not 

to have one at all. 

That way, the enemy can't find 

a counterattack against us. 

 

14:51   Percival: 

Since we never had one in 

the first place. 

 

14:52   sent: 

There you go, knew you'd catch 

up. 

 

14:53   Percival: 

Harry, I'd punch you right now 

if we were talking face-to-face. 

 

14:54   sent: 

Shame we're only texting. 

 

14:56   sent: 

Did you ask Roxanne to ask 

Eggsy to punch me? 

 

14:58   Percival: 

Did he do it? 

 

14:59   sent: 

He's not an idiot. Of course he 

didn't fall for your "for a very real 

mission" excuse. 

 

15:00   Percival: 

And not because he didn't want 

to bruise your pretty face? 

 

15:00   sent: 

I'm stopping here. 

 

15:01   Percival: 

Oh you can take it more than this. 

 

15:02   sent: 

Of course I can. It's just that Eggsy 

is asking me to help him tie his tie. 

He's trying on the suits we have here 

in the shop. 

 

15:03   Percival: 

You're buying him a suit? 

 

15:10   sent:

Not "a", several. At least 3 considering 

the circumstances. 

 

15:11   Percival: 

Unbelievable. 

 

15:12   sent: 

I know, Dagonet's going to have

to rush a bit. We're running a tight 

schedule as it is. 

 

15:13   Percival: 

Bar fight. Job offer. Breakfast. 

Bespoke suits. It's like I'm 

watching a bad rom-com. 

 

15:14   sent: 

Gotta dash, Eggsy says he wants 

to go to the London Eye. 

 

15:15   Percival:

?????

 

15:16   sent: 

He's never been and neither have I. 

 

15:17   Percival: 

I didn't ask. 

 

15:20   sent: 

Good. 

 

15:21   Percival: 

Do be careful. 

 

15:22   sent: 

I will. 

Same goes to you. 

 

* 

 

21:00   sent: 

I just got a message from Merlin. 

 

21:00   Percival: 

Hey, did you see what Merlin sent? 

 

21:01   sent: 

Time's come then. 

 

21:03   Percival: 

I can't believe that rat tried 

to fool you. He was never 'offering' 

you anything.

 

21:04   sent: 

Well, good, because I'd never accept. 

I fancy my head remains intact. 

 

21:05   Percival: 

We'll talk tomorrow after the test. 

Rest well tonight.

 

21:06   sent: 

Fine. Eggsy's making me watch 

The Sound of Music and the songs 

are burrowing their way into my 

head. 

 

21:07   Percival: 

If that's a cry for help then good 

luck. I know when James once 

seduced me into watching 

Jurassic Park.

 

21:08   sent: 

Seduced? 

 

21:10   Percival: 

He said he'd kiss me every 10 

minutes I managed to endure it. 

 

21:11   Percival: 

So what did yours use? 

 

21:12   sent: 

First of all, not mine. And not 

'seduced'. Second of all, he 

just put it in and told me to sit 

next to him on the sofa. 

 

21:13   Percival: 

Oh, he's good. 

You're so done for. 

 

21:14   sent: 

I'm turning off the phone now. 

He's asking who I'm texting. 

 

21:15   Percival: 

Yes, that also sounds terribly 

familiar. 

 

21:19   Percival: 

I can't believe you actually

turned it off.

 

21:25   Percival:

The world is ending and Harry 

Hart is watching a Julie Andrews' 

musical drama with his crush. 

And you tell me this is not 

a bad rom-com. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know when I wrote "Valentine sped up his plan for the sim production" I just did it to facilitate the plot and time but then I watched KM again I found out he did tell Gazelle to speed it up. What a happy coincidence that was. 
> 
> Originally I was going to post the next chapter once I've finished my essay for a class but it can wait. Harry's date probably can't.


	11. Text thread with Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something tender in the midst of the impending manmade apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll soon find that "Eggsy" and "Harry" might mean more than just names :")

10:23   Eggsy:

I did it. 

I'm coming over with JB. 

 

10:25   sent: 

What did he say to you?

 

10:26   Eggsy: 

A load of crap and how 

I'm not worthy of being 

a spy. 

 

10:27   sent: 

And your response? 

 

10:30   Eggsy: 

I hijacked his car. 

The one parked in front of

the shop. 

 

10:32   sent: 

That is. 

 

10:33   sent: 

Simply amazing. 

 

10:34   Eggsy: 

So you're not mad? 

 

10:35   sent: 

Mad? Quite the opposite, 

in fact. 

I find myself feeling 

unaccountably proud of you. 

 

10:36   Eggsy: 

:") 

 

10:37   sent: 

But are you driving and texting? 

 

10:38   Eggsy: 

No, I'm walking to my 

flat. I want to check up on 

my Mum and Daisy. 

 

10:39   sent: 

Alright. 

 

10:47   Eggsy: 

Harry, I might come over later 

than we had anticipated. 

 

10:48   sent: 

? 

 

10:49   Eggsy: 

Fucking Dean hit my Mum. 

 

10:50   Eggsy:

Fuck 

 

10:52   sent: 

Eggsy. 

Take your mother and sister 

with you. 

 

10:53   sent: 

For the time being, I 

believe that my house can 

be an acceptable safe place

for your family to rest. 

 

10:54   unsent: 

Of course you may find a

better solution-

 

10:54   Eggsy: 

For real, Harry? 

 

10:55   sent: 

For real, Eggsy. 

 

10:56   Eggsy: 

I'm helping her pack right 

now. 

 

10:57   sent: 

Call me when you're here. 

 

10:58   Eggsy: 

I will. 

 

10:59   Eggsy: 

Thank you, Harry. 

 

11:05   sent: 

It's all I could do for what 

I've done to your family. 

 

11:07   Eggsy: 

Hey, it was 17 years ago. 

And it wasn't your fault. 

 

11:08   Eggsy: 

You know what, we'll talk 

about this later. But you must 

know that I've never blamed 

you for anything that happened. 

 

11:13   sent:

I suppose we will. 

 

11:15   sent: 

Be safe, Eggsy. 

 

11:16   Eggsy: 

Will do, Harry. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Harry has like one guest room in his house, right?


	12. Messages to Merlin

Galahad to Merlin: 

En route to Kentucky. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

Make sure Arthur doesn't know about our secret line. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

Good. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

Lancelot's at my place. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

Eggsy, Michelle, Daisy. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

Yes. I'll be right there. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

No, he's sleeping. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

I'll tell him you said that. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

We're here. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

Yes. I've found a good vantage point. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

I can't believe such a place exists. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

Fuck. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

What do you mean I can't go in? 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

But he's not

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

No

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

Oh God no 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

ETA 5m 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

Christ 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

He's not dead 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

He's not dead 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

He can't be dead  

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

Merlin

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

We're OK 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

En route to the Statesman's HQ 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

Long story, they're like us. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

But with better names.

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

I'll tell you when we get back.

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

I'm outside. They won't let me in unless he's passed critical condition. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

Ginger Ale. But she prefers Ginger. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

I'll be sure to pass it to her.

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

No, he can't know. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

Don't panic, don't let it show on your face. 

Deep breaths. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

Tell them to keep it together. 

  

Galahad to Merlin: 

Yes, I gave him the password. 

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

I ordered 4. Ask Dagonet.

 

Galahad to Merlin: 

Break a leg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought "What's even worse than being a mind-controlled killing machine?" and the answer was just "Watching helplessly when the ones you care about becoming one." 
> 
> Things have to get worse before they get better.


	13. Voice messages from Eggsy

1/2   Eggsy: 

"Harry? Harry! Are you alright? Merlin told us all about yours and Percival's situation. Arthur's dead, Harry. He lied to us about you. Said you was ruffled and joined Valentine in his plan. Fuckin' bastard planned to send Percival to his death. Roxy shot him, Harry. So it's fine now, as fine as this kind of thing could be. We're getting ready to come and get you. Please call me back once you get this." 

 

2/2   Eggsy: 

"Harry, please, hang on, okay? I'll be- We're all going to be there with you." 

 


	14. 1 June 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's sexuality is confirmed and one out of two men decided to follow his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a headache half-way through writing this so forgive me if there are any mistakes, I'll try to rectify that in the morning.

_21 May 2015_

They arrived approximately forty-five minutes ago.

I was sitting in the hallway outside the operation room when I heard someone call out my name. It was admittedly leaning more toward a shout for all its force and urgency, it did a good job of shaking me out of my reverie regardless.

I blinked and jerked my head up to search for the source of the sound and saw that it was Eggsy.

My first thought was _Eggsy is here!_  which was succeeded by _Wasn't he in London the last I saw him?_  

As soon as he caught sight of me, his walking turned into running and in no time was charging at breakneck speed. Following closely behind him was Merlin and Roxy, all of which were wearing similarly wary expression. Merlin had flown everyone here straight after receiving my last message, I supposed.

Eggsy was merely a few feet apart when I staggered upright to greet him and instead of doing just that, my knees nearly buckled under the weight of what could only be shock and fatigue. I’d have collapsed like a house of cards had it not been for Eggsy’s strong arms that enveloped me in an embrace, which I desperately clung onto at first.

“You’re here,” I whispered into his hair. It smelled of baby formula and a hint of my shampoo.

Eggsy sighed. “Yes, Harry, where else would we be? Didn’t know Merlin was an ex-army pilot.”

His voice had gone all croaky for some reason, and there was an underlying mixture of relief and concern if I was right. I recognised with a start how much I had missed it. Ridiculous: we said our goodbyes mere hours ago, less than a day at most. 

“Chester just let you all go like that?”

“Not initially,” said Merlin.

His reply prompted us to let go, I felt cold air replacing the heat previously radiating from Eggsy's presence the instant we separated. Still, he stood close and kept a steady hand on the small of my back.

“How did you convince him?” I asked. And Roxy grimaced fractionally when she said, “You’ll learn that he couldn’t really oppose much. Especially when he’d been shot in the face.”

“You?” 

She nodded. “Me.” 

There was something familiar in her face that I saw in myself years ago, after my first mission. I grinned at her (a tad macabre but it was the only logical response!). 

"Well done."

"Erm, thanks, sir." She grinned back.

“Careful, Roxy. Harry’s going to build a shrine for you. You did what he had wanted to do for a long time,” interjected Merlin.

“Percy would weep with joy if he knew,” I patted her shoulder as a show of support and she perked up at the mention of her mentor.

“How is Uncle doing?”

“He’s safe. At least his brain is. Ginger informed me that their medical technology is top-notch and he’d recover within the week.”

“That’s,” she started, stopped, and attempted again, “good. Good to hear.”  

She was holding up well considering what had happened to James. Brilliant, in fact.

“So,” Merlin chimed, and winced at the forced chipper tone of his own voice, “what do we do now?”

“Save the world, obviously,” Eggsy and I replied at the same time. We paused and shared knowing smiles before Roxy coughed and offered, “I think he was referring to a concrete plan? Right, Merlin?”

He nodded and pulled out the tablet to apprise us of the current situation.

Half-way through task delegation, the operation room doors burst open to reveal Tequila and Ginger, whose hands were clutching a clipboard-tablet of her own creation.

Ginger probably didn’t expect guests, she stopped speaking mid-sentence to regard everyone thoughtfully, whereas Tequila simply quirked an eyebrow at the new people. He was an exceptionally easy-going chap once you get to know him, I found. Grim taste in alcohol, however.  

"Harry, they're your friends, I presume." 

I confirmed with a nod and quickly introduced her and Tequila to everyone. 

Ginger caught Roxy up with Percy's condition and cautioned that there might be a chance of amnesia. 

"We need something to trigger his memory. Harry's told us what we could do, but one should always have plan B," she said, leading Roxy away for more enquiries.  

After that, it was a flurry of conversation and compromises as we once again, assigned missions anew because the two Statesman agents insisted they'd help. 

Roxy was tasked with destroying the satellite as she weighted the least. 

Since Merlin had tampered with Chester's phone, we now had two invites for a Mr King and a Mr Hart. 

"I'll go with Harry," Eggsy said without preamble. 

I shot him a pleased look. "I wouldn't accept anything less." 

Naturally, Tequila would accompany us in his disguise as our valet.

"I have to keep an eye on your friend." Ginger indicated Percy's room. "But I can always multitask if you need help with hacking into Valentine's system."

And that was that. 

Everyone dispersed to prepare for our flight and I was about to do the same when Eggsy basically dragged me to the dining room and asked them to cook me a meal. 

"I'm not hungry." 

"Sure you aren't," Eggsy said as he slid a plate under my nose, "this is just sustenance for your extremely ravenous tummy." 

I pursed my lips in protest. 

"Eat or I'll spoon-feed you myself." 

The image of it sucked the life out of my soul. 

"Good." He moved to stand up after my third bite of fish. "Now, excuse me while I go and change into the suit you ordered." 

"Wear the dark navy one." I stabbed the salad and brought it to my mouth, only to realise belatedly what I had said. 

"It's, uh, the blue is a tradition. For first missions." Because it was a better reason than _it brings out your eyes and makes them shine like stars_.

"Sure." Eggsy smiled and left. 

I knocked the greens down with a mouthful of water and hoped to God that he bought it.

 

_22 May 2015_

The world is safe(-ish) once more and there are only a few things I wish to update you (you questionable journal) with: 

  * Eggsy wore the suit just as well as I had imagined. And I told him he looked "Beautiful" instead of _Magnificent or Glorious or Stunning or Exquisite_ and I fear he might misunderstand me because he was silent after that. (He asked, "Really?" But I only nodded.)   
  * I didn't have much time to torture myself over it as we reached Valentine's mountain hideout pretty soon.
  * Charles Hesketh recognised me so I shot him with a sedative dart. 
  * He went down like a felled tree so obviously, we had to escape the armed guards. 
  * I signaled Merlin and he sent in Tequila who scared us all with his fucking lasso. 
  * Honestly, that thing should come with a warning. 
  * At one point when we were all surrounded, Tequila, Eggsy, and I had to contort our bodies to hide in an alcove. Eggsy was shortest so he had to crouch.
  * Turned out behind us was a door to a locked princess. 
  * She peered out and grinned at me, saying, and I quote, "Get them and you can fuck me in the arsehole."
  * What else could I answer her but "Terribly sorry, princess, but I'd prefer a prince"? 
  * She didn't seem too put out in the least, especially when Tequila chimed in, "Hey, there's more than one spy here." 
  * Come to think of it, I still haven't seen where Tequila was after everything.
  * Thankfully, Roxy, what a star she was, made the shot before Valentine could activate his signal. And with the help of Ginger who facilitated the progress of Merlin's program, only the folks who had implants in their heads died.   



I got to spar with Gazelle in the end. It wasn't as nice a battle when my neck or limbs were the sole aim of her blades.

On our way back home, Eggsy stepped behind the bar and applied my martini lessons to make each of us a drink. 

"To our health," everyone toasted. 

"To your first mission." I regarded him with a proud smile. 

 "To _our_ first one together," he corrected. He touched his glass to mine, the clear, sharp _clink_ when they came into contact sounded vaguely like the start of an alarm going off. One that only existed inside my head. 

"And to _many_ more," I concluded and observed the way he seemed to glow at that. 

  

_23 May 2015_

Merlin is having a jolly good time with Ginger, they're always giggling over a piece of gossip or tidbits of their own inventions/experiments nowadays.

Their younger counterparts, Roxy and Eggsy, are currently taking a break outside after I walked into Percy's room and announced that she was in need of fresh air. 

It's either Roxy or me who sit beside Percival's bed to ensure that he'd regain his memory (should the worst happen) right after waking up. 

Everyone's already coupled up except us. A widower in a coma and the man who should have been shot instead. 

Chester was sending me to Kentucky. To my death.

"You're well enough for a short trip, aren't you, Harry?" He had said. 

But Percy had intercepted and took my mission, he was suspicious of Chester's intentions.

Even when I demanded to accompany him, I was nothing but a useless bystander, forced to watch one of my closest friends and colleague hurt and driven near insanity by a madman who believed he could rid the world of parasites. 

 

*

 

He wasn't supposed to be there. 

It should have been me. 

 

_24 May 2015_

Eggsy had bodily hauled me out of the chair and effectively banished me from Percy’s resting room until I agreed to take a hot shower and get (at the very least) a 10-hour sleep at the Statesman guest house.

(“I will not be manhandled!” My protest would have been far more convincing had I had more fight left in me. Eggsy brushed it off without batting an eyelash while he half-carried and half-pulling me all the way to the bedroom.

Opening the bathroom and shooing me in with the gentlest voice, he said, “I’ll ask Ginger for clothes your size, take as long as you need. I swear Daisy has a better sense of self-care than you, Harry.”)

I have no idea how long I was asleep, but judging from the glaring sunlight and uncomfortable heat, I hazard a guess that it is approximately a few hours after noon.

My wrinkled suit and crushed watch are nowhere in sight, I suppose Eggsy had come back to collect them while I was sleeping. The only thing I have access to is my passcode-locked suitcase that I brought along for the flight to Kentucky on the 21st. I have inside my leather journal, another pair of glasses which I used to contact Merlin (I didn’t dare to tell Eggsy I was awake), and my personal laptop, just in case.

Perhaps I should send Merlin another text. I might need him to bring back a larger order of fried chicken.

Wait.

There’s a knock at the door. Probably the Statesman or Merlin.

Where do I even hide this abomination?

Under the mattress it is.

 

*

 

To my briefest disillusionment and welcoming surprise, the one at the door was neither a Statesman nor Merlin, my friend who has deserted me for the nearest KFC restaurant.

It was Eggsy.

He was dressed casually in a black polo shirt that contrasted nicely with his fair complexion, dark denim jeans, and a pair of Adidas trainers. His head was cap-free for once, I noticed idly with interest, and the lack of a shadow did wonders to his eyes.

“I come bearing gifts,” he said, startling me out of my inspection, and raised both his hands to show an abundant of varicoloured shopping bags.

An alluring smell was wafting off one of them and upon pure motivation from my empty stomach, I leaned closer into the gap between us to get a good whiff of what it was.

“Chinese food?” I asked hopefully.

“From the highest-rated place on Yelp,” he answered with a proud smile. Unconsciously, my mouth stretched itself into a matching grin and I found the crinkles of his eyes softened minutely as he averted them to stare at both our feet.

At that moment, it dawned on me that we hadn’t moved an inch from the doorway ever since our greetings.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry. Come in, come in.” I moved back to make space and accept the (eight!) bags from Eggsy when my hands accidentally brushed his fingertips. And during that fleeting contact, I saw how the line of Eggsy’s shoulders stiffen then relax almost instantly.

Shit.

Could it be that he was reminded of what I said three days ago? 

I should've known beautiful was the inappropriate adjective.

In vain, I attempted to put on a brave face and acted as if I didn’t notice. I turned my back to him and closed the door before depositing the food and who-knew-what-else on the table in the middle of the room.

When I had to face him again, it was as if my blank mask had never slipped off. (I shouldn't have to wear it when I'm with him.)

Making himself comfortable on the bed, Eggsy cleared his throat and said cheerfully, “So, did you sleep okay?”

“Like a log,” I said as I scanned the room for the nearest flat surface and ultimately sat on the chair in front of him.

We made an odd picture: him, a guest in all technicalities, on my bed, and me, the assumed inhabitant of this room, perching on the edge of my seat like I was the one invited in.

I said, “All thanks to you.”

Eggsy’s curl of his lips returned and he puffed up his well-muscled chest with pride. “Well, you did hibernate for over fifteen hours.”

“That was,” I gaped, disbelieving, and instantly clamped my mouth shut because propriety (!) before finishing the sentence, “the longest time I’ve slept for the last decade. Comas notwithstanding.”       

“And that was bad because…?” tried Eggsy, drawing out the last one in obvious invitation.

“Bad?” I laughed, incredulous. “No, Eggsy. That wasn’t bad. Incredible feat of near-magic, to be quite honest.”

“Oh.” He breathed out a long exhale, tilting his head slightly to the right. “I’m glad it helped. You looked peaceful when you slept, almost too still though.”

How would he know that?

Eggsy hastily added in a rush, “Not that I watched you or anything, that’d be creepy. Um, I came in to check if you were sleeping or not because Merlin had told me tales of you sneaking out of the hospital ward. Can’t be too careful and all that, you know?” The faint cherry-shade tinge was permeating his skin from under the collar to the column of his throat, all signs pointing to his discomfort of being scrutinised.

I rose soundlessly and placed a calming hand on his arm, feeling the warmth of his body emanating through a layer of fabric. “It’s alright, Eggsy. Don’t worry about it. Your actions were born out of good intentions, and I can’t thank you enough for that.” I added to my loose grip light pressure and gave him a reassuring smile. A feeling of déjà vu flashed in my mind. Immaterial.

He seemed to be at ease for a while before frowning a little. 

"Aren't you going to eat that?" 

"Oh." The word was barely out of my mouth when Eggsy shot up and started to open the boxes. He picked up two and handed to me, I received them with a perfunctory thanks and sneaked a peek of the contents.  

Apparently, the pair of them had not forgotten my existence and even went shopping for my clothes. 

"I got those for you when I was out earlier. I'm not an expert on mix-and-match so Roxy helped me with choosing the colours." 

Oh.

My chest ached at the sudden vicious stab of realisation. That was definitely an unpleasant feeling. Nevertheless, I tried to ignore it and undress instead. 

I heard a choking sound when I threw my shirt on the bed. 

"What's wrong?" I asked in the middle of undoing my belt buckle. 

"No-nothing. Uh, hurry up before the food's cold." 

Eggsy looked positively red, so once I moved to change the temperature once I was done with pulling off my trousers. 

"What are you doing?" He said in a rush.   

He was standing right in front of the remote control, which meant I had to loom a bit to reach it, temporarily trapping him to the wall.

"This." And I stepped closer in order to punch in a reasonable number, not too hot, not too cold. Just about. 

Something in Eggsy deflated and the redness that used to spread all over his cheeks subsided. The AC was finally working.

I changed into a crisp white shirt, leaving the two top buttons open, a pair of soft jeans, and black combat boots.

I finished combing my hair and looked to Eggsy, who was busy laying out dishes on the table, for opinions.

"Not too shabby?" 

He shook his head violently. "Different. Just as I imagined. No. More than that. Erm, you look like you but relaxed? Not that you normally look tense or stiff. I mean-"

"Thank you, Eggsy," I cut in gently, it would not do to let Eggsy work himself into a state. "Did you ask Merlin for my size? These fit me perfectly." The jeans were a bit snug at the back though.

He diverted his gaze to my shoulders and swallowed, "Yeah. I, hmm, sure did."

I pulled out a chair for him to sit and Eggsy happily complied. 

We ate in comfortable silence after that, Eggsy occasionally paused as if he wanted to say something but ultimately decided not to.

Frankly put, it was difficult to keep my curiosity at bay; there were about 56 guesses and 45 of them Roxy-related. 

Anyway, this entry has become uncharacteriscally long-winded due to my tedious detailing of our conversation.

Merlin was wrong about how writing can help with processing my feelings. The more I wrote about them, the more acutely painful they became. 

 

_25 May 2015_

Where _is_ Tequila?  

 

_26 May 2015_

Percy's up. 

His memory was seemingly intact. He joked about how his bandaged head made him look mummified.  

He even high-fived Roxy upon hearing that she had faked crying prior to shooting Chester King. 

Percy was clearly making an effort to cheer us up and somehow, the knowledge of it was enough for me to feel repulsed by myself. 

 

 _27 May 2015_  

I think I was at my fifth drink when Eggsy got into the bar and convinced me (?) to go home. 

I can't remember much.

This headache is not proving to be overly helpful.

 

_28 May 2015_

Roxy chose to stay back in Kentucky until Percy's fully recuperated. 

Eggsy woke me up during the flight. He asked if I was alright. I said yes. It was a wrong answer, I believe, because he seemed all the more alarmed by it.

When we got home, Michelle and Daisy were in the living room watching the news. Well, her mother watched the news and Daisy busied herself with her feet. 

It was strange, coming home to find people in it.  

Strange but not entirely unwelcome. 

 

 _29 May 2015_  

I forgot that we would be sharing a bed. 'We' being Eggsy and I.

And 'I' woke up in the middle of the night sweating from a nightmare while Eggsy, albeit groggily, tried to calm a disoriented man down. 

He offered to make me tea afterward. 

And I told him that it was time we found his family a proper house. 

 

 _31 May 2015_  

At work, I am unfortunately the shoo-in candidate to be the next Arthur. 

I have attempted: negotiating, threating, pleading, and ultimately, begging. None worked. 

The moment Lancelot and Percival are back from the States, we'll all officially cast our votes. 

In the meantime, I'm still Galahad and Eggsy the newly minted Bedivere.

Also, Eggsy's family has moved to a vacant house right next door. I helped them with the transport and ensuring Dean Baker never finds it. 

The house is a fully furnished, spacious, lovely place with three bedrooms* and after today, completely baby-proofed. 

There is a small garden at the back for little Daisy to play with JB, the dog has grown to adore her while we were away. 

I'm glad that Eggsy is finally living the life that he rightfully deserves. He has a promising future ahead and I can't wait to see it for myself.

  

*: If there are three of them, why is the majority of his clothes still at my place? 

 

 _1 June 2015_  

I've been informed by Eggsy that he didn't forget about his clothes. In fact, it was a conscious decision of his to leave them here. 

He said in the morning when he brought over more of his daily necessities: "Mum and Dais have got chickenpox. I'm gonna have to stay here for a while. You don't mind, do you, Harry?" 

I shook my head dumbly, it was barely eight o'clock and I watched a re-run of Monty Python yesterday night. 

As I was pulling my robe tighter around myself, I realised two crucial points: 

1\. Eggsy's clothes had been here _before_  Daisy and Michelle were sick. 

2\. The room Eggsy was putting his stuff away in was my bedroom.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally arrived at that stage of domestic bliss and bedsharing!
> 
> (I hope the implications that Harry didn't listen to Eggsy's voicemail were easy to see. He wasn't in the right emotional state to care about anything else.)


	15. Text thread with Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are words but words can also be the feelings one keeps dormant in need of being expressed or the thoughts that must be heard. They can be a gentle pat on the shoulder, a passing smile that blooms like spring has come early this year, a tight, warm hug coming from a long-missed friend.
> 
> Words aren't just words when the simple act of reading them makes one feel so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I deleted the last chapter 15 but I'm quite sure it wasn't suitable for the tone and plot of this story :)

10:34   Merlin: 

I'm sorry: What? 

 

10:35   sent: 

I thought I was being 

quite clear in my previous 

messages. 

Eggsy and I are sharing a 

room for the time

being. 

 

10:36   Merlin: 

Oh, no. I got that part 

loud and clear. 

 

10:37   Merlin: 

But you just nodded and

didn't ask any him

follow-up question? 

 

10:38   sent: 

Why should I? It'd be 

impolite. 

 

10:40   Merlin: 

You two cleaned up the

guest room together then. 

 

10:41   sent: 

Yes. 

Sterilised everything. 

 

10:42   Merlin:

I can't believe it. 

Harry Hart and cleaning. 

Normally those don't mix 

well. 

 

10:43   sent: 

Not another word. 

 

10:44   Merlin: 

Twenty years of making me 

vest different cleaning 

companies. 

 

10:45   Merlin: 

Do you even know the

difference between a 

broom and a duster? 

 

10:46   sent: 

Are we interrogating me

now?

 

10:47   Merlin: 

Tell me, did Eggsy do all

the work while you leaned 

your lazy ass against the

wall and watched him?

 

10:48   sent: 

You'll find that I was 

integral to the process.

 

10:49   sent:

The broom is the bigger 

one without feather.

 

10:50   Merlin: 

Lucky guess. 

 

10:51   sent: 

I never guess. 

 

10:52   Merlin:

Sure. 

Hey, where's he now?

 

10:53   sent:

Out to Tesco.

He's getting the medication

and grocery.

 

10:54   Merlin: 

Bit rude of you not to 

accompany him.

 

10:55   sent: 

I was busy with cooking

lunch.

And baking this blueberry

pie.

 

10:57   Merlin: 

Did you make a lot?

 

10:58   sent: 

Depends. 

 

10:58   Merlin: 

Two slices for me.

Please?

 

10:59   sent: 

Oh now the magic word

comes out.

 

10:59   Merlin: 

I'll tell you what Eggsy

said about you during

his training here?

 

11:01   sent: 

Bribing me with gossip?

 

11:02   Merlin:

You'd want to know.

 

11:03   sent:

There's no secret between 

Eggsy and I. 

And if there was, I'd respect 

his privacy.

 

11:04   Merlin: 

Oh, well. I'll delete all

of the footage then.

 

11:06   sent: 

One but with the brown

crust.

 

11:07   Merlin: 

Deal.

 

11:10   Merlin: 

So, tell me. How was it 

sleeping with Eggsy?

 

11:11   sent: 

Don't phrase it like that!

 

11:12   Merlin: 

Like what, my good sir?

 

11:13   sent: 

I did not sleep 'with' him, 

we merely shared the same

bed for one night.

 

11:14   Merlin: 

Pedantic. 

 

11:15   sent:

If you must know, I 

kept to my side of

the bed all night.

 

11:16   Merlin: 

Uh huh.

 

11:17   sent: 

I was military trained 

to stay still while 

resting. 

 

11:17   Merlin: 

Never said anything. 

 

11:18   sent: 

I feel like we've segued into

something less relevant 

now.

How's Percy doing?

 

11:20   Merlin: 

Just forwarded you Ginger's

email about his conditions.

He's being released in 

a week.

 

11:25   sent: 

Are we going to pick

him up?

 

11:27   Merlin: 

Won't accept any other

way. 

 

11:29   sent: 

Can I go with?

 

11:31   Merlin: 

He'd be thrilled.

 

11:32   sent: 

I wouldn't say that. 

 

11:33   sent: 

I'd be lucky if he didn't

shoot me in the face 

first thing.

 

11:34   Merlin: 

Harry Harry Harry.

 

11:36   sent: 

?

 

11:37   Merlin: 

You're a daft old bugger 

sometimes you know that?

 

11:38   sent: 

I didn't get the memo 

that today is ribbing 

Harry Hart day.

 

11:39   Merlin: 

It's not. 

It's Pulling Your Friend's 

Head Out Of Their Arse 

Day.

 

11:42   sent: 

Catchy. 

 

11:43   Merlin: 

He's not mad at you.

It wasn't even your choice.

 

11:44   Merlin: 

Chester was literally 

surveilling your every

action.

 

11:45   Merlin: 

One false move on

your part and he'd alert

Valentine. 

 

11:46   Merlin: 

If you had run out then,

you wouldn't have helped

anyone.

 

11:47   Merlin:

He might be a bit bruised,

but he's healed up fine now.

 

11:48   Merlin: 

The only ones hurt on

that damned day were

the Richie Rich wankers 

who got their heads blown

up.

 

11:49   Merlin: 

I'd say that worked out

well in hindsight.

 

11:50   Merlin: 

Harry, you still there?

 

11:55   sent: 

Yeah. 

Yes, I am.

 

11:56   Merlin: 

Look, come with me

next week.

It'll all be fine. 

 

11:57   sent: 

Merlin.

 

11:59   Merlin: 

What? 

 

11:59   sent: 

I know you're always

clever. 

 

12:01   Merlin: 

But? 

 

12:02   sent: 

No buts. You're clever

and brilliant. 

 

12:04   Merlin: 

I wouldn't be scouted 

otherwise. 

 

12:05    sent: 

We're very lucky we 

have you on our side. 

 

12:10   Merlin: 

Well. 

The dark side doesn't

have KFC. 

 

12:13   sent: 

No, just snotty food. 

Mini ones you have 

to pick up with your dainty

little fingers.

 

12:14   Merlin:

That's why they're angry 

all the time. 

Low blood sugar.

 

12:16   sent: 

Speaking of sugar.

My pie's done.

 

12:17   Merlin: 

Good. 

Save that crusty slice

for me.

 

12:18   sent: 

I'll bring it to work

tomorrow.

 

12:19   Merlin: 

Oh and Harry? 

 

12:20   sent:

?

 

12:23   Merlin:

I don't know if this is

your first time but. 

Don't be too hard on

yourself.

 

12:24   Merlin: 

You're always generous 

with how you treat the

people around you.

It's a good thing, I 

promise. 

 

12:25   Merlin: 

Maybe try extending yourself

the same favour.

Don't see 'Harry Hart' as

something that needs to

be improved or beat to

perfection. 

 

12:26   Merlin: 

The one we have now is 

pretty damn good already.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much uni stuff to do and there still are many ahead but I'm determined that I can finish this fic.
> 
> Also I listened to PYNK while writing this, such a great song.


	16. Text thread with Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feelings are all there. 
> 
> And the door is always a metaphor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pie is as well.

14:35   Eggsy: 

I'm nearly done here. 

 

14:36   Eggsy:

Mum and Daisy took the

medicine, they're going to

rest now. 

 

14:37   Eggsy: 

Mum thanks you for the pie. 

Says she's got a real 

formidable opponent to beat

now. 

 

14:40   sent: 

Oh really? 

 

14:42   Eggsy: 

Yeah. 

 

14:45   sent: 

Tell your mother I say 

thanks for her generous 

compliment. 

 

14:47   Eggsy: 

You think I'm pulling your leg, 

don't you? 

 

14:48   Eggsy: 

See?

 

14:50   Eggsy:

That's her plate. 

 

14:51   sent: 

I did not. 

But it's nice to see 

someone appreciate the 

fruits of my hard work.

 

14:52   Eggsy: 

Daisy loved it as well. 

Granted, she smeared it all 

over her face but that's a

telltale sign that she thinks

it's delicious. 

 

14:54   sent:

As all children do, I'm sure.

 

14:55   Eggsy: 

Yeah, I'm going to tuck her

in and come back. 

She's tired from all the 

happy babbling. 

 

14:56   Eggsy: 

Almost forgot. 

Harry, are you busy this

Saturday? 

 

14:57   sent: 

What for? 

 

14:59   Eggsy: 

Well, Mum's got these 

tickets to a musical. 

Her friend's the lead in 

this one. 

 

15:02   Eggsy: 

Obviously she can't go now, 

so she gave them to me.

 

15:03   Eggsy: 

I don't know, I think it'd

be a waste if I didn't go. 

But none of my friends 

likes this type of thing. 

 

15:04   Eggsy: 

So I guess what I'm 

trying to say is would

you like to go with me? 

 

15:07   sent: 

Eggsy. 

You had me at musical.

 

15:08   Eggsy: 

rEally? 

 

15:09   sent: 

Yes. 

 

15:09   Eggsy: 

I was worried you would 

say no. 

 

15:10   sent: 

Why would I? 

 

15:11   Eggsy: 

I don't know? 

A musical is fun but 

I didn't know it was 

your thing.

 

15:12   sent:

My 'thing'? 

 

15:15   Eggsy: 

Cool, sleek, top-secret 

007 stuff? 

 

15:17   sent: 

And here I thought my

baking the blueberry pie 

was enough indication 

of the opposite. 

 

15:19   Eggsy: 

I don't know, I think you

being able to embrace

that pie-baking side of 

yours is already pretty cool.

 

15:21   sent: 

Oh?

 

15:23   Eggsy: 

Yeah. 

It's like everything about you

should be polars apart but

somehow they mesh 

together really well? 

 

15:25   Eggsy: 

Like a walking contradiction

but with lots of confidence. 

If that makes sense? 

 

15:27   sent: 

Oddly enough, it does.

Thank you, Eggsy. 

 

15:29   Eggsy: 

It's nothing. 

 

15:33   Eggsy: 

Save your Saturday evening

for me, ok? 

 

15:34   sent: 

Of course, Eggsy. 

 

15:35   sent:

You do realise you 

could ask me 

about this when you're 

home. 

 

15:37   sent:

Our houses are on

the same street. 

 

15:38   sent: 

Quite literally next to 

each other. 

 

15:39   sent: 

It'd maybe take you

5 minutes? 

 

15:45   Eggsy: 

Harry. 

I hate you sometimes. 

 

15:47   sent: 

Careful. 

Or you'll have to

ask someone else to

accompany you this

Saturday. 

 

15:50   Eggsy: 

Wouldn't want that. 

 

15:52   sent: 

Well, a world-class villain

could get the idea to 

destroy a tiny part of

this continent between

now and then. 

You never know. 

 

15:52   Eggsy: 

DON'T JINX IT!

 

15:53   sent: 

My bad. 

But we do have to

be careful after 

everything that happened. 

 

15:54   sent: 

I'll have to tell 

Merlin to pay extra 

attention to surveillance 

work. Prevent kidnapping

attempts of dignitaries 

and agents alike. 

 

15:55   Eggsy: 

Thanks. I feel so reassured

now.

 

15:55   Eggsy:

Well, I'm all done

here. 

Be back in 5.

 

15:56   sent: 

Uh huh.

 

15:57   Eggsy: 

I'm downstairs already. 

 

15:58   Eggsy: 

reachEd t he door. 

 

15:59   sent: 

Eggsy. You don't have

to report back all of 

that. 

 

15:59   Eggsy: 

can't be tooo careful

walki ng v fast now. 

 

15:59   sent: 

Oh for the love of 

 

16:00   Eggsy: 

I'm here, Harry :)

 

16:00   Eggsy:

Open the door for

me, will you? 

 

16:01   sent: 

Well played, Eggsy. 

Well played. 

 

16:02   Eggsy: 

What can I say, I 

have a pretty ok 

mentor. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a date? Or is it not?
> 
> Will they be able to go on this not-date? Someone's keeping his fingers crossed for evil masterminds to take a vacation this week.


	17. 4 June 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting rid of it is equivalent to getting rid of thoughts of Eggsy and his physical presence in my house wholly and forever.
> 
> And I'm afraid that's something I simply cannot accept.

_2 June 2015_

Eggsy and I decided this morning that we should drop by Tesco on our way home from the mansion, it was not just to restock on pie ingredients but also to track down a certain brand of chocolate ice-cream with less added sugar. The former was for me to teach Eggsy with and the latter for Daisy.

At the self-checkout machine, we realised our trolley was, in fact, filled to the brim with grocery that we didn't set out to purchase in the beginning. There were dozens of eggs, flour, cleaning gloves, fresh produce, biscuits for tea, and tea for us, as well as several tubs of ice-cream that Daisy definitely wouldn't eat. It was Eggsy's tiny snort that set our doomed chain of laughing and in seconds, several pairs of eyes in the vicinity were drawn to our general direction– i.e., us.  

Eventually, I tried to collect myself and paid despite protests from Eggsy.

“You went shopping for us last time, this is my turn now,” I said.

“Fine. But next time's on me.”

“Sure, Eggsy.”

I was pleased to see Eggsy's expression brightened at that, although I couldn't work out the source for his excitement regarding paying for grocery.

We have settled ourselves into a nice arrangement chores-wise: Eggsy would direct me to the tasks he knew I could help with, otherwise I keep to my main station of the kitchen.

I was not born for the art of hoovering the carpet, he had gently said. His eyes were so kind and he tried so much not to hurt my feelings on that first time, I could hardly tell him we could just hire a cleaning service and call it a day.

For his part, Eggsy was lightning quick when it came to adapting to a strange new environment, presumably with the help of Kingsman training and the fact that he had stayed here for a short while before. If anything, he managed to accomplish it with relative ease.

Our days often start with me waking up first, my nose buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder, the smell of home and warmth and pleasantness would try to lure me back into sleep, on a bed where our legs are all tangled with each other's in a heap under the velvet feel of my blanket.

No matter what rigid sleeping position I had tried to remain all night, my hands would end up to be curling at his hip or resting on his thigh, and I'd have to carefully retrieve it like a lost puppy.

Thankfully, I was always the one to wake up first, so that I could rearrange myself to a more decent position and save myself from the embarrassment. I can't even imagine Hammy and William's endless ribbing about me practically sprawling my body on a fellow friend and co-worker in our sleep.

Also an added benefit of that was the stolen minutes I had to observe Eggsy while he was in his most vulnerable state, an action which was born purely from my personal curiosity rather than the more perverse origins one might thought it to be.

I've gathered that Eggsy was a quiet sleeper: he eschewed snoring and breathing via his mouth, and he very rarely stirred.

I like seeing the way his brows furrow, forming a shallow line in the middle of his smooth forehead, as if he was in a dream and had to work extra hard to find his way out. Sometimes, I even thought of putting the tip of my finger there, where it was most prominent, just to see how if it would fit, if it would help set the line back into nothingness.

Additionally, the way Eggsy's chest rises and falls is wonderfully fascinating.

There was a certain rhythm to how his lungs work, I learnt, it wasn't even extraordinary or bizarre or an out-of-this-world rare phenomenon.

But my eyes were unable to tear away, every time, hypnotised by how his shirt fabric draped and clung over the broad plane of his torso, up and down it went with each inhale and exhale. There is a life here, it seemed to say. Underneath this skin and muscles is a beating heart, was the message it projected.  

I could only indulge myself for less than two minutes per observation, anything longer than that was inadvisable, for ours was a semi-friendly, professional relationship. Never mind the fact that decades ago, I was directly responsible for his father's death and as a result, his subsequent years of living with an abusive step-father.  

Still, Eggsy was the first person I shared a bed with that wasn't a psychopathic, hostile target waiting to be incapacitated.

There was no need for me to be cautious and defensive when we lay side by side at night. However, oddly enough, my heartbeat escalated if he so much as shifted closer to my side in his sleep, then I'd have to regulate my breathing to bring it down to a normal speed again.

To be reminded of this meant a liquid-like warmth permeating in my blood, from the base of my neck, dividing itself in perfect rations to reach the tips of my ears and cover the nape of my neck. The heady combination of heat all over my body, causing my limbs to weaken, is a lot like being poisoned by a slow acting plant-based drug.

I have considered different ways to cease its annoying effects.

However, getting rid of it is equivalent to getting rid of thoughts of Eggsy and his physical presence in my house wholly and forever.

And I'm afraid that's something I simply cannot accept.

 

_3 June 2015_

Things Eggsy is really good at:

  * Household chores. Efficient and effective, dangerously so.
  * Cooking. Almost rivals my own.
  * Making a cuppa.
  * Watering the plants.
  * Laughing.
  * Inspiring happiness in me with his laughs. (Curious.)
  * Adapting.
  * Taking care of others.
  * Judo. Running. Shooting.
  * Learning a new language.
  * Training his dog.



Things Eggsy cannot do even if he tries:

  * Waking up early in the morning. (5AM is not at all an unreasonable hour.)
  * Following my baking directions, even with my standing behind him and enunciating each word. _Hopeless_ , this one.
  * Sneaking up on me unawares.
  * Tying the simplest knot. Asks me each time.
  * Hiding his secrets from me. (How do I know? He was texting Roxy in the living room when I came home, after that he kept blushing profusely whenever he looked at the phone or caught me looking at him. Honestly, young love. Should I tell him it's OK for him to take long showers? I can leave the house while he does if he wishes.)



 

_4 June 2015_

After visiting his mother and Daisy to check on their condition, Eggsy returned with a bag of laundry and asked me to go out for dinner with him, saying that he saw a newly opened restaurant with good reviews online.

It was an Italian place so of course my answer was yes.

I could never refuse a chance to stuff myself with the buttery sauce of carbonara or the breadsticks they have to offer.

For our night out, I chose to dress casually with my blue button down and dark trousers, their fit was looser and allowed more comfort in my movements.

My hair had no products in it because I had had an early shower today, and I just needed to sweep the curls aside with my wet fingers for it to be more presentable. It felt freer like this, to just be myself without the constraints of having to look professionally collected.

I waited under the stairs for Eggsy to finish his shower and when he came down, it was nearly half past six.

To my surprise, Eggsy's cap was nowhere to be seen.

This time, he wore a multi-coloured polo with embroidered floral details at the back. He also had a sweeping coat on, its length came down to touch the back of his knees. The navy blue of its lapels greatly added emphasis to his eyes, enhancing their depth and brought to my mind a miniature reflection of the night sky, bore by two lakes of water. Whenever he smiled, ripples on their surface spread from the centre in waves, gently touching the tiny lights in mesmerising caresses.

I complimented him on his assemble and was treated with an incandescent smile. To my absolute horror, stirrings of butterfly wings began to take roots in my stomach, I tamped the internal revolution down with a lungful of breath and returned his smile in kind.

We locked the doors and left around twenty minutes to seven.

Our ambling didn't take long, but the air was fresh as London's air could be so our pace was marginally slower than usual.

Along the way, Eggsy and I took turns to relay things we thought the other had missed. It should be boring, this practice of domesticity, for all its simplicity and indulgence was a luxury I could never afford, however, I think enjoyed it far more than I thought I would.

When we arrived at _Caminata_ , a warm and friendly place with tasteful interior decorations and marvellous smell of food and wine, I was suitably famished.

Eggsy and I were seated at a two-people table near the door, I sat down on the chair facing the street, my back was met with a mid-rise brick wall that hid us from view of the other tables.  

Since the place was new, we decided on several dishes to share, pasta and pizza and lasagne, along with their recommended red wine and two desserts.

After the waiter had disappeared with our order, Eggsy resumed chatting animatedly about his time in the marines, short as it was, he had made many friends during the days he was there.

Our waiter reappeared with plates of hot food while Eggsy was describing a prank they all played on the arsehole team captain, whose name sounded suspiciously similar to Charlie's. 

Having shared enough meals together, we made quick work of dividing the pasta and meat with practiced ease.  

“Have you ever thought of how it would be, if you had remained there instead of quitting?” I asked him during a lull in our conversation.

I remembered he was quite pissed off at my mention of his past failures, that talk didn't end on such a high note.

“No, I haven't. No.” He shook his head after barely giving it a second of thought.

“Why?”

“Because it was my choice, even if it the main reason behind it was for my Mum. I don't want to regret anything I've chosen to do.”

“Anything? And this means…”

“Everything. It does sound ridiculous when I say it out loud like this, but I spent my teenage years with the worst man I've ever met, and I had to do some of the worst things you can imagine he'd make a kid like me do. So the moment you offered me a spot at Kingsman, I made the decision that whatever path I walk, it won't be the one that reminds me of the past.”

He picked up the glass of water to hide his face, and I nearly reached out to put a hand on his and stop it.

I looked at him and hoped that he could hear the sincerity in my voice when I said, “No, Eggsy. It doesn't sound ridiculous at all.” And resumed eating the piece of lasagne he just cut out for me. 

After dessert, Eggsy called the waiter for the bill, shooing away my proffered hand with a firm stare. 

"I said next time was on me, Harry." He pushed my hand away, when that didn't work, grabbed it and planted it on the table. 

"Didn't that mean for our grocery?" I tried to wiggle it, a pretence to mask my standing up from the chair.

"Well, you snooze you lose," he said, and made a beeline for the cashier counter. 

I'd be mighty offended had I been a villain and that was the last thing I heard. Alas, I'm not and yet I still feel marginally offended. 

 

* 

 

(Before we went to bed, Eggsy found me in the kitchen while I was pouring myself a glass of water. I asked, "Want one?" Meaning the water. 

"No, I'm good. Thanks." 

So I nodded and started to drink the colourless liquid, hoping that it'd wash away the evening of crimes I had committed to my health. 

"At dinner, I should have said that, ah," he began, paused for breath and continued, "that I was actually glad the marines didn't work out for me, to be honest. Leaving it led to meeting you, and it in turn led to me becoming a Kingsman, which is great and brilliant.

"But quite frankly, to meet you, Harry, to meet you and know you at all is definitely something I'd never change. I'd choose to live through the past years again, gladly and without complaints, if it still meant that they would finally lead me to you." 

He closed the geographic distance between us and stood directly in front of me, his right hand found purchase on my shoulder and in the briefest moment spanning half a second of a lifetime, whispered his lightly dry lips on my left cheek. 

When Eggsy finally left, the spot on my face where our skin met burnt in his wake.)       

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it goes, Harry's cheek virginity. 
> 
> I wrote a long chapter for this with lots of stuff happening but felt that it was better suited to be in the story at a later time (you'll hate me when you read it). 
> 
> Caminata is a real restaurant in London, it's not new but there are indeed good reviews for it? 
> 
> Anyway, it's not an official reference to the song but the "to know you at all" in Eggsy's mini speech is inspired by a line (To know you at all is to know you by heart) in my favourite song To see you (is to love you). Give it a listen maybe :D


	18. Folded paper on Harry's pillow

Dear Eggsy, 

 

By the time you see this I'll be en route to Paris to take care of an urgent matter concerning the reemergence of an infamous people trafficking ring.

Merlin messaged us an hour ago when you were asleep, and seeing as you won't be available due to the nature of your mother's and Daisy's health, I've accepted to pursue this mission alone. 

 

For the time being, Merlin and I will be working on extracting information and the whereabouts of their operation. It's not yet certain how long it'd take, which is why I cannot promise I'll be accompanying you to our outing on Saturday evening. 

I suggest you give your spare ticket to someone who'd be a more suitable company. 

Don't worry, I won't mind.

Your fellow Kingsman, 

 

H. H.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A normal flight from London to Paris is approximately an hour and a half :D


	19. Messages from Merlin

Merlin to Galahad: 

Harry, once you've landed, get into the black Renault. Your driver will take you to our office on Yves Toudic. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

What do you mean you don't know which one is the right car? 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

It's a Renault, for God's sake! 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Being gay is not a valid excuse, you git. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Fine. I've sent you an image of that model, check it on your glasses. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Yes, I suppose 'compact and nondescript' is one way to put it. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Your driver's name is Aveline. She's been waiting for you for ten minutes. Be polite. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

I know, it doesn't hurt to remind you once in a while. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Tell the cashier 'coup de foudre' after purchasing a croissant and a box set of macarons.

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

The croissant because you clearly haven't had breakfast, the macarons are for me. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Shut up. I jog. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Now, Panthéon has gone undercover for two days and she's sent us a map of the boss' mansion. It also includes the guards' positions on it as well as minor security dogs. Notre-Dame will be your partner for this evening's ball. He's their best agent, experienced diplomat, you'll find his skill set greatly complements yours. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Just get in, look for Panthéon and give her a hand. Remember to extract the files containing their network and associations on their cloud and delete them permanently.

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Oh, there he is. Say hi to Louvre for me. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

I'm going to get myself a cuppa. Play nice, Harry. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Harry, I'm back. Also, what the hell? 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

I just met Eggsy. He came all the way here to ask after you, wanted to know if you're alright. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

No, he left after I said it was an uncertainty. We never know how long these things take. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Not much, really. He looked troubled. Pale. Harry, why does Eggsy look like he's going to be sick? 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Well, tell me then. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Arghh!

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Nothing. Scalded my tongue with the tea. Is all. Fuck! That was hot. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

You were saying? 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Oh. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Oh, Harry. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

No, it's not.

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

It's not pity, believe me. Never that.

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

You're- 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

If it helps, Harry, he was also slightly pissed at you.

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

I said 'if.' There's nuance in words, wanker.

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Sure. I'll tell you immediately. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Wait. Almost forgot. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

He left you an envelope. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Not much, just your name on it. It's not sealed but it's none of my business, really. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Pretty thin by the look of it. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Are you sure? 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Fine, fine. For the macarons. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

It's a. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

It's a ticket, Harry. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

8PM. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Oh, there's a note in here as well. 'I'll be there'?

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

No, that's what it says, he'll be there. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Why are you two both hung up over a non-West End musical? 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Is there something else you didn't tell me? 

 

Merlin to Galahad:

I hope I'm not overstepping but this seems like a show you can't miss, Harry. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Har har, good job with the blackmailing. As if Louvre would believe that, you know he used to work for Interpol, right? 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Well, damn. This is the first time I see you looking that grim in a tailored suit, like Death in a velvet, burgundy jacket. Try to smile a bit, old boy, your date tonight is Notre-Dame, people _will_ be jealous. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

That's good, just go easy on the watery puppy eyes and you're golden. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Much better. A reminder, if you will, you guys are supposed to be acting all loved up because it's only a week after your engagement. Flaunt your newfound love, but not too over the top, don't draw attention to yourself, your general face and physique already do most of the work.

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

No, I just took a screenshot. It's protocol. 

 

Merlin to Galahad:   

Assassination is okay if you find the time to do it, but not too bloody, we honestly don't want a repeat of 2003. 

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

This is it.

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

Mission officially commences at 2030 hours CEST.

 

Merlin to Galahad: 

I'll be in your ears the whole way, best of luck, Galahad.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my headcanon for the French counterpart of Kingsman is a bakery on Yves Toudic street, inspired by Du Pain et Des Idées, a real bakery with a really cool website with sounds from the shop and all that jazz. 
> 
> 'Coup de foudre' is pretty much the equivalent of 'Oxfords, not Brogues' and it means 'love at first sight' (it's more like a call back to Harry and Eggsy's first meeting but also because Paris is a romantic city and using it at a bakery doesn't seem out of place if you have a sweet tooth?). 
> 
> I take the liberty to name the agents with famous monuments in Paris because I love architecture and am an art-whore so there it is. 
> 
> Panthéon is someone who looks like Marion Cottilard but with ashy white hair and brown eyes. Louvre is Omar Sy (because I love him in The Intouchables, what a beautiful performance that was) and Notre-Dame is Gaspard Ulliel :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is Harry's velvet, burgundy suit: 
> 
>  


	20. Voice messages from Eggsy - Unheard

1/5   Eggsy: 

"Harry? It's me, Eggsy. Erm, I saw the note. On your pillow, that is. I just woke up and you weren't there and you left me a note. I haven't read it yet, should I be worried? I mean I know it's simply a piece of paper, innocuous, as you tend to say, but is it something important that you can't normally tell me? Ah [muffled groaning] my toes hit the bed leg, shit, that smarts." 

 

2/5   Eggsy: 

"Sorry, Harry. I hit the wrong button and it stopped. I'm going to- [a pause] I'm going to read it now. Do you still want me to prepare lunch for today? I learnt some really neat tricks for stir-fry noodles and tofu that I think you'll like. Anyway, gonna drop by to see how my Mum and Daisy are doing, then I'll maybe do the shopping. See you later." 

 

3/5   Eggsy:

"What the hell, Harry? What- [clothes rustling] Jesus, Harry. Have you left the Kingsman mansion yet? Please answer your phone if you get this."

 

4/5   Eggsy: 

"I called Merlin and he said you were already on your way there. [door creaking] He also told me you'd be fine because it wasn't a solo mission. And that you'd have a partner to work with this time. I'm still going to the mansion to check, by the way, just to be sure." 

 

5/5   Eggsy: 

"Hi, Harry. I- I, um, I saw Merlin and he assured me that you were in good hands. Apparently, your partner is going to be the best agent our French HQ has, he's just like you in that sense, so I shouldn't worry too much. Guess my freaking out this morning was for nothing huh? [door closing] Yeah. Oh, when I met Merlin I had my tickets with me, they were in my jacket, I always forgot to empty it, anyway, I gave them to him and told him that he could invite a friend out for Saturday night. Ah, I hope you're alright and that the mission will end successfully. Do come back in one piece, yeah?"


	21. Text thread with Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now I have more of what I need but none of what I want. This is tedious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From 5 to 6 June.

9:32   unsent:

Have you read it, my note for you…

 

9:33   unsent:

Good morning, Eggsy…

 

9:35   unsent: 

You're uncharacteristically 

silent today. Have my sudden 

absence upset you so much 

that you have refused all 

forms of contact with me? 

 

10:32   unsent:

I've landed in Paris, the sun is a

warm welcome here. I wish you

could see this…

 

11:33   unsent:

I hope your mother and Daisy

are doing well. I'm sorry that

this was such an abrupt

decision…

 

15:20   unsent:

I saw several voice mails

you had left for me.

I can't listen to them yet

as I'm at a briefing

for our mission now, but I

will listen to them as soon as…

 

16:01   unsent:

Eggsy. I...

 

17:15   unsent:

I bought several different

pastries and biscuits they have

at the bakery/HQ here for you

to try. They might be under

the disguise of bakers but

their skills are surprisingly…

 

18:20   unsent:

Eggsy. How are you getting on 

today? 

 

18:30   unsent:

Please don't forget taking

out the laundry. 

 

18:40   unsent:

I'll be accompanied by 

Notre-Dame, my partner for

tonight's ball and resident expert

on bomb making and disposal.

You should see his face

when I told him about you. 

He also wishes to meet you

and work with the both of

us someday, something about seeing

us taking down multiple assailants

together...

 

19:01   unsent:

Merlin told me you were worried 

for my well-being, please don't. 

It's never in my intention to

cause you any distress...

 

19:05   unsent:

What do you mean by 

'I'll be there'?

 

19:15   unsent:

I've always thought deep maroon

or oxidised blood red didn't

suit my skin tone but this suit

they put me in doesn't wash me 

out at all. I must ask them for

a colour swatch once this is over. 

They have an eye for colour 

coordination I must say... 

 

19:40   unsent:

En route to the diplomatic 

ball. 

Or as diplomatic a ball can 

be with all of its guests are

heavily implicated in illegal 

activities concerning the worst

violations of human rights. 

I don't think I can swallow 

a thing in their presence...

 

19:55   unsent:

My partner/fake paramour 

is telling me I look like

a mix of forlorn lovesick fool 

and a disgustingly ignorant 

man. 

I told him to fuck off, he

froze and laughed and I

think he knew I didn't mean

it in a bad way...

 

00:21   unsent:

I might have overestimated my

ability to dodge oncoming 

attacks. I'm OK thoug...

 

3:35   unsent:

Eggsy. Eggsy. 

Did you know... 

 

4:30   unsent:

I've arrived at the ultimate

conclusion that everything

architecture-related in 

Paris can evoke a certain 

emotional reaction from me...

 

5:11   unsent:

Morphine is God's beautiful 

bastard...

 

7:08   unsent:

It's Saturday already. I didn't

know I fell asleep at all. 

I think I saw you in my dream, 

laughing, not with ridicule but 

with true and utter delight 

that I'd somehow shrunk to 

be a pocket-size middle-aged 

man. 

I understand it now. I won't loom 

over you anymore, it's rude. 

 

8:25   unsent:

They say I'm being stupid to 

leave their care while it's 

still fresh but I just nodded 

and escaped the moment they 

were gone. 

I should've taken more morphine.

 

9:10   unsent:

They found me. 

Now I have more of what I need

but none of what I want. 

This is tedious. 

 

10:12   unsent:

Effhs j kasdf 

 

15:45   unsent:

Good afternoon, Eggsy... 

 

16:32   unsent:

Merlin told me you hadn't 

taken the ticket back... 

 

16:40   unsent:

You shouldn't go alone, 

musicals are supposed to be fun... 

 

16:47   unsent:

Oh fuxk Evrrytg g 

 

17:34   unsent:

Eggsy. I... 

 

19:33   unsent:

I hope you are... 

 

19:48   unsent:

Eggsy, wherrre ar e

you? youre Not that tsll amd

I'm fradi i cant 

 

19:52   unsent:

Eggsy 

 

19:54   sent:

Eggsy, turn around, would you? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy
> 
> (Merlin: burgundy
> 
> Harry: _oxidised blood red_ )


	22. Transcript of Galahad's glasses recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re always so put-together, suave and confident and that makes people either fear you or want to please you but just now- just now you didn’t look like you were Galahad, not someone incredibly intimidating or so far away. You looked like, well, you looked like Harry Hart."
> 
> "Honestly, I wish you could see the way I see you now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All recordings are stored and filed accordingly in Kingsman archive. Non-mission related footages due to carelessness or of a more personal nature tend to be deleted because of protocols. This one is saved though.
> 
> This transcript is done by an intern.

**Filed under:** confidential

 **Present agents:** Galahad/Harry Hart, Bedivere/Gary “Eggsy” Unwin

 

[Harry Hart opens the door of his cab and gets out onto the pavement in front of an old building at 7:45PM. He looks around, left to right, then straight ahead, while fishing for his phone inside his pockets. He pulls a black non-Kingsman issued out from inside his left breast pocket and starts texting. His fingers fly on the screen and obscure parts of the message but the name of its recipient is ‘Eggsy’.]

 

HH: [audible breathing] Argh.

 

[HH presses delete before clutching the phone close to his chest, starts walking in the direction of a building named ‘Orange Tree Theatre’. He pushes open a glass door and enters a small hall packed with a decent-sized crowd, several people standing near the entrance look curiously at him before returning to chattering away with their companions. HH taps a short message to send but hastily deletes it again.]

 

HH: [long exhale]   

 

[HH transfers the phone to his left hand and begins to walk around the room, taking careful steps and minding his left side. He spots a person standing by a white column across the room and seems to recognise them by the sight of their back. His gaze never leaves their direction as he slowly approaches. As he is only a few feet away from them, HH lifts his phone and thumbs a text, this time he only hesitates three seconds before choosing to press send.

 

The person who is now the focus of HH’s attention hears the sound of text alert and takes out his or her phone which is kept in the right pocket. In exactly two seconds after reading what is one the screen, they immediately jerk their head up and spin around. They are identified as agent Bedivere, civilian name is Gary “Eggsy” Unwin.]

 

EU: [softly] Harry?

 

HH: [with a sigh of relief] Eggsy.

 

EU: [voice filled with disbelief, a questioning look on his face] You’re here.

 

HH: I’m. Yes. Yes, I’m here. Was I, am I not supposed to be? I wanted to keep my promise.

 

EU: [still staring]

 

HH: I, uh, if you’re uncomfortable after all then I completely understand. Forgive me for [he flaps his hand about] this, I’ll leave if that’s your wish.

 

EU: [he quickly steps closer, hand reaching out to rest on HH’s wrist, misses and grabs his index finger instead] No! No. I mean, yes. I’m glad that you’re here. Finally. [he smiles, tentative] You’re exactly where you’re meant to be, don’t fret.

 

HH: I’m not. Fretting, that is. [he does not pull his trapped finger away]

 

EU: Good. That is, uh, good. Very good, in fact. [he looks down at where their fingers are touching and so does HH]

 

EU: Did you come here straight from, uhm, work?

 

HH: It can be said that I did. It’s been a long and tedious trip, to be frank.

 

EU: Still! Paris is beautiful this time of year. At least, that’s what I hear.

 

HH: True. But it’s no London.

 

EU: [he laughs] Not the right pubs?

 

HH: [scoffing] Not the right people, more like.

 

EU: Oh. [he bites his lower lip and looks away, clearing his throat] So, ready for this an hour and a half musical?

 

HH: Depends. You never told me what it’s about.

 

EU: [grinning mischievously] That’s because it’s a surprise. Come, I’ll take us to our seats.

 

[And with that EU’s fingers slot themselves into the gaps of HH’s, turning it into a handhold, and he leads HH away to a dimly lit hallway with carpeted floor and dark walls.]

 

HH: Why aren’t those people out there coming in yet?

 

EU: ‘Cause their Mums aren’t besties with the director. This is a first come, first serve type of event, Harry.

 

HH: [he laughs]      

 

EU: What?

 

HH: Nothing, just. Special guests sneaking into the theatre to grab good seats is sort of an oxymoron.

 

EU: Well, then. I suggest you ignore the sneaking and simply focus on the special part.  

 

HH: Uh huh.

 

EU: Are you doing it?

 

HH: [giggling] Am trying to, don’t interrupt me.

 

EU: Perhaps expedite the process a little bit? [he stops walking] Because we’re here.

 

HH: Oh.

 

EU: Come in. Mind the steps, it’s way too dark in here.

 

[They both walk in silence, HH follows closely behind EU. They settle down at the sixth row, near the middle aisle.]

 

EU: Perfect for bathroom breaks. [he checks his watch] Five minutes until they start queuing.  

 

HH: Think they will see us in here?

 

EU: Sitting like two smug blokes? Nah. By that time the light would be strong enough for them to find vacant chairs. Trust me, I’ve been there.

 

HH: Do you come here often then?

 

EU: Yeah. My Mum’s a bit of a theatre addict. You know, before she met Dean. We used to go out and watch off West End shows every other week if she could find the time to. I liked this place a lot because on Sundays they’d give out treats for kids in the audience at the end of a performance.

 

HH: Sounds like a lot of fun.

 

EU: It was, yeah. Once, I asked Mum to let me join the local drama club after seeing their modern take of A Midsummer Night’s Dream. She was seriously considering it [laughs] and said I had to keep up my straight A’s if it was really what I wanted. I got all excited and made her pinky promise me.

 

HH: [softly] And then.

 

EU: Yeah, then it didn’t happen. Because our car broke down next week and she brought it to a repair shop. That was how they met.

 

HH: [he uncrosses his legs and turns to look EU in the eye] For what it’s worth, I believe you could have been a brilliant actor.

 

EU: [snorting] Really? Me?

 

HH: Yes, Eggsy. You’ve got all it takes to be the brightest star out there. Classically handsome, strong jaw, nice eyes, clearly above average physique.

 

EU: [he giggles and tries to cover his mouth when he hears people coming in]

 

HH: [he continues, undaunted] Honest. I can see the potentials there.

 

EU: [forcing himself to calm down] You know, Harry, you said the same thing the first time we met. Well, not entirely similar, but something along the line of “I can’t believe you’re not seizing all the chances before you, look at how talented you are, all the wasted potentials.”   

 

HH: [he clears his throat] That’s not how I talk.

 

EU: [dialing up his enunciation] Yes, Harry, that’s a perfect imitation of how you would carry on a conversation.

 

HH: [he turns away and looks at the stage] I think the show is about to start.

 

EU: [muffling his laughs] Hmm?

 

HH: Still not telling me what it’s about? Not even a hint?

 

EU: Oh, Harry. I believe you’ll have to see it for yourself.

 

HH: [he brings his hand up to wipe at his face] Fine. If you say so.

 

EU: [he schooches closer to HH] By the way, for what it’s worth, I’m glad you were the first person to tell me that, albeit the delivery could have been a notch more pleasant, you saw in me what most people could not.

 

HH: [he looks down at his right arm which is resting next to EU’s] The use of past tense here is inaccurate.

 

EU: Hmm?

 

HH: I can still see them in you, now that your talents are fully realised does not mean I will stop seeing how bright you shine, Eggsy.

 

EU: [he looks at HH, unmoving]

 

HH: Now, hush, they’re really starting now.

 

[The show starts.

 

Both persons cease any form of communication now.

 

HH frequently peers down to check something on his shirt, smoothing a hand over it from time to time, he does this a total of three time in the first thirty minutes.   

 

He glances surreptitiously at EU who is sitting on his right three times, each not lasting over four seconds, each with his faze lingers at EU’s face then skitters away the moment EU seems to notice. Their eyes never meet.

 

The show ends.

 

HH and EU starts to move out of the theatre following a line of people and eventually onto the pavement. It is 9:49PM and the street lights are on.]

 

EU: So, how was it?

 

HH: [laughing openly] I can’t believe it! You taking me to see a Pride and Prejudice musical or the fact that there is a musical inspired by the book at all.

 

EU: [his lips quirk into an easy smile as well] Told you it’d be a surprise.  

 

HH: My god.   

 

EU: You enjoyed, no, love it. I know you do.

 

HH: Yes. [chuckling] God help me, I do. When [he coughs] when Mr Darcy started to rap about his most ardent desire and love to Lizzy Bennet I thought I had eaten something wrong before I came here and that was the result of my overly imaginative brain.

 

EU: Oh, I don’t think a few funny brownies can induce a hallucination as strong as Mrs Bennet lecturing her children in bursts of operatic high notes.

 

HH: That is quite true. [he starts walking, keeping EU to his right] Though I must say, the lovers’ duet near the end without any accompanying instrument is a bold choice. I expected disaster but it turned out to be the best number in the entire thing. And that’s saying a lot.

 

EU: [nodding his head] I guess that’s how they want to portray true love? Raw and honest, only the two of them in harmony, absolutely no outside influence and yet manages to be both beautiful and emotional.    

 

HH: Hmm, your way of looking at it is better than mine.

 

EU: [halting his steps slightly] Which one? Love or the performance?

 

HH: I don’t know. Maybe both? I simply think that’s how love is, when two people who are deeply in love look at each other, everything in the world besides them fades into grey, sort of out of focus, like nothing else matters but them. That’s why they don’t need the music, no drums or violins or flutes, because at that point they will be too infatuated to really mind.

 

EU: [he looks at HH, opens his mouth to say something then stops]

 

HH: [tilting his head to the right] Is anything wrong?

 

EU: [he lowers his head and chuckles] Nothing. Um, [looking up under his eyelashes] now that I’ve heard it, I think yours is actually so much better.

 

HH: Hmm? Why?

 

EU: Just. Rings true to me, is all.

 

[EU is about to say something when HH’s stomach begins growling loudly. HH quickly retreats in three short steps, chuckling shyly.]

 

HH: I, uh, skipped a meal or two.

 

EU: [he huffs out a breath of air that touches his fringe] Come on, I know a fish and chips place nearby. Should still be open by now. Owner is a nice bloke that doesn’t know the meaning of portion control.

 

[HH lifts his hand up.]

 

HH: Lead the way, then.

 

[They continue walking without any hurry, the gap between their arms grows closer as time passes and navigate the way to the fish and chips shop in companionable silence.

 

Once there, EU pays for two orders of fish and chips in XL serving, a coke for him, and a water bottle for HH.]

 

EU: [in a warning tone] Don’t even think of taking out your wallet.

 

HH: [putting his hands up in mock surrender] I don’t even think I have it with me so you’re quite welcome to this act of chivalry.

 

EU: [he pouts but his eyes glint with mirth] Bet you’re gutted, losing this round to me.

 

HH: It’s not a competition, Eggsy. Or are you implying that it is? In which case I’d need to know the rules and our current scores.

 

EU: [handing HH his food] Here. Careful, yeah? They’re still hot.

 

HH: Thank you.

 

EU: And no, this ain’t a race ‘cause I’d be crushing you if it were.

 

HH: [he bites into the fish] Guh.  

 

EU: Told you it was hot. Did it burn your tongue?

 

HH: In the most pleasant of ways, I assure you.

 

EU: Do you mind eating while we walk? There’s a small park around here, I think it’s on our way home, too.    

 

HH: Not at all. Let’s go. I’ve been in ventilated rooms for over 24 hours, I appreciate fresh air now more than ever.

 

[HH and EU say goodbye to the owner of the fish and chips truck before leaving. HH picks the small and crispiest chips to eat, sighing at the first bite.]

 

EU: [clearing his throat] That reminds me, how did your uh, business trip go? Any fun?

 

HH: Tiring, is all I could say right now. It didn’t seem too complicated going in, I had a local as my partner and we attended a formal event full of snobs and mini-size foods.

 

EU: Uh huh.

 

HH: Made me lose my appetite.

 

EU: The size or the snobs?

 

HH: [he grunts] Both.

 

EU: So. This local partner of yours. Were they helpful? You know, in terms of getting the job done?

 

HH: Oh, very. He’s the best employee they have there, and he definitely proved his capability when the occasion called for it. We talked a bit before and after the meeting and he told me he’d love to meet you one day.

 

EU: [stunned] You told him about me?

 

HH: Of course. What do you think we talked about? The weather? We exchanged stories and I mentioned that you were my best recruit so far and he was impressed by what you did several weeks ago.

 

EU: [flushed] Oh. Um, thanks, Harry.

 

HH: Not a compliment. Fact.

 

EU: [even more flushed now] Eat your fish before it gets cold.

 

HH: Hmm.

 

[They arrive at the park at 10:12PM. EU finds them a bench near a small fountain with a mermaid statue. He sits down first and pats the place next to him, indicating that HH should do the same.]

 

HH: You were right about the portions, this one right here can feed a small family.

 

EU: [wipes at his mouth with a piece of tissue] You barely had three bites.

 

HH: They were huge ones.

 

EU: Nah. You’re just too much of a skinny supermodel archetype.

 

HH: Excuse me?

 

EU: Not a fact, a compliment.

 

[EU winks and moves to touch something on HH’s face with his thumb. HH stays still the whole time.]

 

EU: There. You had ketchup on your lips.

 

HH: [he starts to breathe again] Thank you, that was kind of you.

 

EU: ‘s nothing. It was kinda cute really. You don’t normally look like that.

 

HH: [in a nervous voice] Like what?

 

EU: [unfazed] Like you don’t care much about propriety and appearance.

 

HH: [in mock incredulity] Are you saying I’m vain?

 

EU: Vain is definitely there. But that’s not the point. I mean you’re always so put-together, suave and confident and that makes people either fear you or want to please you but just now- [he pauses, shrugs and grins while maintaining eye contact with HH] just now you didn’t look like you were Galahad, not someone incredibly intimidating or so far away. You looked like, well, you looked like Harry Hart.  

 

HH: [slightly hitched breath] Oh.

 

EU: Not a fact this time though. [he eases his back against the iron bench and his eyes grow soft around the edges]

 

[HH doesn’t look away from EU for five seconds until the leaves on a tree behind them rustle from the force of an errant gush of wind, and that is when he decides to stare at his water bottle instead.]

 

EU: You know, watching the musical today reminds me of something: I still don’t know how to dance proper. The way people often do at a ball, mind. I can manage myself at a nightclub just fine.

 

HH: You don’t say.

 

EU: I mean it. Waltz sounds easy in theory but I’ve tried to do it watching tons of Youtube videos, still no progress on the rhythm department.

 

HH: That’s not how you practice waltz, Eggsy. Ballroom dancing should be done with a suitable partner, someone who can show you the ropes, teach you how to lead and be lead. Because it’s not your own rhythm you have to pay attention to, it’s both yours and theirs. Improvement comes easy that way.

 

EU: Huh.

 

HH: Miss Morton is going to be back with us next week.

 

EU: [surprised] Roxy? What about her?     

 

HH: [in a matter-of-fact voice] Well you can ask her to teach you then. Merlin’s told me a lot about how the two of you were great mates during training.

 

EU: Oh, no no no. [he grins shyly] Not her, Harry. She’d tease me endlessly and pick apart my techniques until I cannot stand her criticism and give up.

 

[HH unscrews the bottle cap and brings it to his mouth.]

 

EU: Maybe if it’s not too much of a hassle, you can teach me?

 

[HH pauses mid-sip, brings a fist to thump violently at his chest four times while coughing uncontrollably.]

 

EU: [concerned] You OK?

 

HH: Yeah, yeah. Yes, I’m fine, Eggsy. Just down the wrong pipe.

 

[EU reaches a hand around and seems to be gently patting on HH’s back. His other hand touches HH’s knee and squeezes with light pressure.]

 

EU: Are you sure? You seem a bit pale just now.

 

HH: Lack of sleep, I’m afraid. I’ll rest at home and be right as rain tomorrow.

 

EU: Let’s get home then. I’ll call us a cab.

 

HH: Thank you, Eggsy.

 

[They tidy up and throw the wrappings into a bin on the way out. EU hails a cab and once one pulls over, he opens the door for HH then gets in himself. EU tells the driver their address.]

 

EU: Rest your eyes if you can, Harry. I think it’ll be around thirty minutes before we get home.

 

HH: I’m alright, Eggsy. A bit full, however.

 

EU: Uh huh, and also very exhausted I’m sure.

 

[HH wiggles and stretches his legs until he is pleased with how they are positioned. His hands are neatly folded on his lap and he stares straight ahead. It is 10:35PM, six minutes into the drive home that HH’s glasses feed starts to wobble as his head is no longer holding up. HH’s breath is evening out and his head comes to rest on EU’s shoulder. His hands lay palms up on his thighs now, fingers twitching twice before relaxing completely.]

 

EU: [from above HH’s head] Honestly, I wish you could see the way I see you now.

 

[EU remains still the entire ride. The cabbie pulls over at a place near HH’s house at precisely 10:52PM. EU pays the man and turns to wake HH up. His voice low and soft, almost to a whisper.]

 

EU: Harry. Harry, we’re home now.

 

[HH is unresponsive. EU tries to tap on his thigh, still nothing.]

 

EU: Harry, wake up. Merlin’s raiding your fridge.

 

HH: [he jerks his head up abruptly] Wha di Hammo do now?

 

EU: [muffled chuckles] We’re here, Harry. Time to get off. I mean, get out and into the house.

 

HH: Huh. Yeah, OK. You first, though.

 

EU: Hmm.

 

[EU opens the door and gives HH a hand to hold onto, he also closes the car door afterwards. HH walks in a sluggish pace next to EU whose hand is balancing HH’s right side.]

 

EU: There, only a few more steps and we’ll be inside.

 

HH: Hmm. Can’t wait. Much anticipation.

 

EU: Yes. Exactly that.

 

HH: Eggsy, before I forget, I’m so sorry I left yesterday without waking you up. I thought it was the best course of action, letting you stay at home and take care of your family, be where I knew you’d be safe, and clearly I was wrong. Or was I? Anyway, I truly, whole-heartedly, want to apologise for making you worry. You shouldn’t, you know, worry about anything from now on. You deserve to always be worry-free. Happy, I think I meant.

 

EU: Sure, Harry. [then, fondly] I know what you mean.

 

HH: Good. And Eggsy?

 

EU: Hmm?

 

HH: You should open the door now.

 

EU: Uh, yeah, wait just a bit.

 

[EU moves to find his keys and unlocks the door when HH suddenly falls to the ground behind him in a single thud. EU stops and turns to check, eyes wide with shock and fright. He kneels on HH’s left and begins to inspect his body with fast but trembling hands.]

 

EU: Harry! Harry! Are you alright? Can you hear me?

 

[EU’s hand raises up and he stares at his bloodied fingers.]

 

EU: Fuck.

 

[EU takes out his phone, wipes the blood on his trousers and dials a number. It is 10:56PM when the camera feed is cut off.]

 

       

 

 **Duration:** 3:11:43

 **Status:** cut and saved in the Kingsman, London, UK archive

Action authorised by codename Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my last presentation for this semester earlier this week but the weight off my chest was so great I used the free time to enjoy stuff that I didn't let myself have access to before. It was all kinds of amazing. I still have three horrible essays including research to get to before end of May.
> 
> 1\. Harry forgot to turn off his glasses feed due to morphine and haste to get to the theatre. In the previous chapter he was injured hence the morphine, the decision not to elaborate on it was deliberate.  
> 2\. The Orange Tree Theatre is absolutely real and can only house around 180 guests. It 'specialises in staging new plays and rediscovering classics' which is quite in line with a certain P&P musical I guess.  
> 3\. Random thing you might not care about: the video duration that has 143 at the end is code for 'I love you'.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what y'all think about their progress.


	23. Ripped out note secured under a glass of water

Hey Harry, 

If you just woke up and nobody's there with you, don't panic, I went out for lunch and a shower (Merlin made me).

Don't try to rip out whatever's attached to your arms and attempt to slip away unnoticed.

That's not going to happen anyway because I already asked Merlin to passcode lock down all the doors in the mansion. We have taken your messenger bag and umbrella as hostages so unless you rest here for the next 36 hours, they won't see the light of day any time soon. 

Please drink the water and go back to sleep, OK? I'll be back with you before you know it. 

E  x 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what's in the bag, right? *sips iced tea*


	24. Texts from an unknown number

11:10   unknown:

Hey, Galahad. It's me,

Notre-Dame.

I got your number from

Versailles, hope you don't

mind.

 

11:12   unknown: 

Louvre told me you

attempted to sneak out

of our hospital ward

and actually succeeded on

your second try.

 

11:12   unknown: 

He's pretty pissed, mostly

because he had to set up

a better security system 

I think but genuinely

impressed.

I'm just impressed though,

didn't know you had it in

you.

 

11:13   unknown: 

Anyway, I meant to say

sorry and thank you for

saving my skin.

 

11:15   unknown: 

If you hadn't jumped in

between us, I'd be pretty

much impaled by that

asshole's harpoon.

 

11:17   unknown: 

That was grim, sorry.

Again.

 

11:20   unknown: 

I hope you're doing okay

and that your dear friends

and colleagues are taking

good care of you.

 

11:25   unknown: 

I'll try to make up for

it the next time you're

in Paris (or I'm in London,

who knows).

 

11:30   unknown: 

Maybe don't tell your

boyfriend about me?

The guy'd be out for

my blood if he heard

about this.

 

11:32   unknown: 

Rest well, Galahad.

 

11:35   unknown: 

It'd be better if the

reason you haven't texted

me back is because

you're mad at me and

not because that stab wound

is inconveniencing you.

 

11:36   unknown: 

Again, from the bottom

of my heart: I'm extremely

sorry.

Please tell Bedivere I

truly mean it.

 

12:11   sent:

Galahad will answer your texts

as soon as he's awake.

 

12:12   sent:

I'm Bedivere, by the way.

 

12:15   sent:

Why must Galahad tell

me that you're sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles away, standing inside his kitchen in lovely Paris, Notre-Dame just panic-smashed his phone onto a pile of cookie dough.


	25. 10 June 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What,” Eggsy paused to say, “are you doing?”
> 
> “Don’t stop. Keep going,” I said. “And don’t ask before I’m done reading. Can you do that for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose a nice song you like to listen to and relax because Harry's about to go hard.

_9 June 2015_

It might have been my undiscovered, extraordinary ability to remain calm and cooperate with him or the intensity of my relentless begging that Hamish finally gave me the all-clear and kicked me out of the mansion yesterday.

He said as he checked his beloved clipboard, “You're incredibly lucky to still be whingeing about your food right now, Harry. Had that thing gotten even two or three centimetres closer to the left, Eggsy and I would be pouring out that goddamn Brandy hours ago.”

Now this sight of me being chastised by my dearest comrade was nothing new, and I suspect it wouldn't be his last gentle scolding session for me. However, Eggsy was standing not two feet away from my bedside, arms crossed and somehow managing to express a look of approval (for Hamish, clearly) and great disappointment (for me, unfortunately) at the same time.

“I'm sorry,” I said. “It's all my fault. I got a bit careless afterwards, definitely won't happen again.”

This seemed to have a pacifying effect on Hamish, as he lowered his eyes to regard my bandaged abdomen and let out a long-suffering sigh, one that I had become all too familiar with after years, decades, of us both working together.

It meant that I was not to repeat this incident again, or please do my best to avoid being hurt next time. And I understood that. I recognised that look and could recall the first time I saw it with perfect clarity. Hamish was my handler and the gravitas that even the smallest, most insignificant mistake of his could potentially cost me my life had long been etched in his mind. Therefore, being the person who willingly trusts him and his skill set implicitly, I must also strive to earn his trust as well.

Call it a friends thing.

Unluckily for me, whatever I had said turned out to have the complete opposite impact on Eggsy. He simply stood there in silence, biting his lower lip and directing his gaze at anything in the room but me.  

In the end, he just said: “Let me go get your things. I'll be back in a mo.” And hurriedly fled to the hallway, leaving the door ajar.

Hamish made to close it and returned to sit on my right, hands folding neatly on his knees, eyes tired and brows knitted. That just made his shiny bald head exceedingly ridiculous, I thought at the time.

And I told him so.

He laughed, albeit a bit shakily still, now that there were only the two of us left.

Soon the mirth faded away and a sombre look took over his face instead. I didn't care for what he was about to say, I expected some unnecessary form of self-doubt and apology. Both entirely not fit to be associated with Hamish.

“It was a lie,” he breathed.

That was new.

“Odd way for an opening, but do go on,” I said gently.

“That thing about Eggsy giving me the envelope with a message to you? Complete and utter horseshit.”

I said nothing, so he carried on.

“It was my meddling, OK? I shouldn't meddle in people's business, Percy told me so, but I didn't listen, because I was so sure about what I had seen, or _thought_ I had seen between you two. I just.” He brought up his palms and smoothed them over his face, dragging down his skin in an unflattering way.

“Two tickets, that's what Eggsy gave me. Told me to find someone and have a fun night out with. And I said since the one person I wanted, actually had no problem 'letting my hair down' with was miles away already, I wouldn't be making good use of his gift after all.”

I tilted my head and fought to swallow the hot ball of fire in my throat. “Oh, Hamish, don't let Billy hear that, you know how jealous he can be if he thinks we are excluding him.”

He choked a laugh and barked, “I meant romantically, you wanker!”

“Huh,” I said, but it was leaning more toward a bitten back curse. Since it was appropriate, I faked a dejected slump on the mountain of four pillows I asked Eggsy make for me.     

"Louvre?” said I, lifting one eyebrow.

“Shut up.” Indeed it was Louvre.

“I believe you were in the middle of a confession?” I waved my hand to indicate we should soldier on and that I had gotten as much of a confirmation from him.

“Fine, yes.” He leaned back into his chair and started again. He proceeded to recount how he convinced Eggsy to accompany him to the musical by a conventional but sophisticatedly efficient method: bribery.

“More Adidas gear?” I couldn't help but cut in.

“No, smart-arse. And as I was saying,” he looked at me pointedly, as if daring me to do it again. 

“Right, right, apologies, my dear storyteller,” I said, grunting noisily. But we both grinned at each other and for a minute moment, I felt as much as saw vestiges of the tension previously between us ebb away.

Finally, thank fuck.

“I had to give him hourly updates on your mission. Not in a stalker way, mind.” He elaborated, "More stemming from his concern for your safety and general not-dead status.”

“Oh,” I replied, because _Oh_. "I didn't know that.”

“Obviously,” Hamish said dismissively. Then, it hit him. “What do you mean by 'that'?”

“Oh, yeah,” I said, perking up slightly, this was where a genial smile must come to my aid. “He left a few messages on my voicemail. I listened to them on my flight back to London.”

“What? And you still chose to go? Risking that wound opening up? Which it did, I might add. Why on earth-”

“Because I trust you. Both of you,” I smiled to reassure him I wasn't taking the piss. "And before you say anything: I also checked the time when his messages were received, can't be too careful.”

I reached for the bedside table, telling the truth made me feel thirsty, but Hamish was faster so he made quick work of pouring out a tall glass of water and handing it to me before I could even say thank you.

“But doing it while bleeding out?” Apparently Hamish wasn't about to let this go.

While I know his passion for knowledge is something beautiful and has served Kingsman well in that respect, but damn it if the man is too inquisitive sometimes. So I made a whole show of slowly draining the cooling liquid despite the urge to chug it all down at once, mainly just to agitate him enough into giving up.

No such luck.

I sighed, placing the empty glass back on the table, next to my glasses and watch, both of which had sustained a fair amount of scratches and dried blood. (How did blood get on there?) 

“20% guilt, 25% because it was a promise, 4% curiosity, the rest I'll tell you in due time. If you remember.”

"Uh huh,” he said. And it was one of the layered responses of Hamish, meaning the guerrilla-style interrogation was truly over. Possibly.

It was, without a doubt, a challenge to control the beat of my heart and remain calm outwardly, facial expression-wise, throughout our conversation.

It was also the second time I almost had a minor heart attack in a span of two days.  

Lying is bad, I know that. Lying to a dear friend by omission is even more frowned upon.

But alas, I did not have in my possession a fool's ignorance to freely admit the real reason for my keeping the promise: that it was because I could not bear to see the look of disappointment on Eggsy's face.

 

*

 

I've finally finished with changing into fresh clothes and going through my unread mails in the inbox, the only thing left to do today is perhaps untangling the web of knots I have unknowingly tied.

Right at the centre of it all, of course, is the matter of one Eggsy Unwin, who announced he would have lunch with his mother and sister and thus has left the house for approximately five minutes.

(I heard Michelle and Daisy had made a full recovery and in no time Eggsy would be moving his personal effects back to his rightful home.

It was about time, really, for how long could a man stay away from his family to dwell with an injured spy whose first instinct when faced with danger is to run directly at it. I reckon no longer than a day. Eggsy nearly made it past seven days and that was probably his limit, I believe.)

Despite the initial effort to cohabit with me peacefully, Eggsy was showing little signs of respectful avoidance after I woke up.

It was quite a messy affair, come to think of it. One which I don't wish to experience ever again.

You see, diary, I found Eggsy's note not long after regaining consciousness and had to re-read it three times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating from all the blissful painkillers remaining in my bloodstream.

Now, diary, if you were a sentient being, or a human really, you'd ask me: Why the hell would you panic?

Well, my immediate answer would of course be: Because inside my bag was you, you cursed little thing.

And while I knew neither Eggsy nor Hammy would be as intrusive and rude as to invade my privacy, there was still a tiny fucking chance that the bag accidentally opened and upended all the contents inside it.

What if pages of the journal were revealed? What if they decided to spare it a glimpse and the 'oh, what is that thing right there that Harry wrote about me' thought crossed their mind?

At least twenty-three resulting scenarios struck me squarely in the face and only one of them included me not acquiring a fake passport and seeking refuge in an entirely new continent under a false identity.

Nevertheless, I calmed myself down by practising a slow breathing method and closed my eyes to lie in wait until Eggsy came back from lunch.

It was a kind of agonising torture, I won't lie. I drank a pitcherful of water in the first fifteen minutes in between tamping down the urge to make my escape.

When Eggsy finally showed up twenty-four minutes later, he brought with him a tray of toasts and bananas and a hearty serving of crisps, moving cautiously in order to balance it on one hand and open the door with another.

I helpfully pulled out the small table attached to my bed and adjusted it for him to place everything down. We did this fluidly with minimal eye contact and the only exchange was my ‘Oh, goodness, thank you, Eggsy' and his ‘No problem, Harry'.

Nervous he'd mention my embarrassing fainting the night before and scared if any words sounding like ‘your leather journal' or 'hey that diary of yours' would pop up, I resolved to peeling and stuffing my mouth with a huge banana instead.

There, focus on doing something productive.

“Don't do that again,” he said while I was on my second banana bite.

“What,” I paused to swallow between words. “Eating this delicious banana?”

Eggsy's voice chose this moment to turn serious. “Hide the fact that you're hurt from me.”

An appropriate reply would be: “I'm sorry, I did try my best to be as careful as possible. I suppose I wasn't at all successful in the end. However, I've learnt my lesson and will endeavour not to let it happen again.” 

In hindsight, a single look of the admonished would have done me a better job. Instead, I said this:

“Well, I wasn't hiding anything. Technically, it was bandaged up.”

Which clearly was the wrong thing to say, because Eggsy's expression hardened and his fidgeting fingers came to a sudden stop.

“Harry,” he called out my name, his voice steady and controlled and yet too loud in the ever expanding silence of the room.

“Eggsy,” I wanted to say, but it died a woeful death in the back of my throat when I heard the following words:

“I'd thought that you've come to trust me enough, more than just a colleague, to let me know what was troubling you. Evidently, it was all in my imagination. I'm sorry for assuming too much.”

He sighed and pushed the edge of the bed for support to stand up properly. 

“Eat before your food's cold, Harry, toasts are the worst when they're not crispy. And rest well after that, Merlin won't let you out of this place unless you sleep for more than seven hours.” And with that, he smiled softly and closed the door. 

He was wrong, though. The toasts I ate after that tasted like sand regardless of texture.

 

_10 June 2015_

We're going to see Percy in three days. That's some good news.

I still have minor difficulties getting dressed and showering without having all the water splashing at the stitched wound. It causes my morning and night routines to drag on even longer and I suspect Eggsy is gradually catching on.

“Let me check it,” he said this morning, not looking up from his phone.

“What?” I said, articulately.

“How your wound's doing. You know that you grimace every time you have to stretch your body, right? And your attempt to hi-” Eggsy cut himself off mid-sentence, suddenly switching off his phone and leaned on the table. “And you love sleeping on your sides, you always think you start out sleeping on your back but in the night you tend to move around always end up, more often than you might think, on your left, because you're right-handed. But the last two nights you were as stiff as a board, barely twitching, and would groan in your sleep if you happened to press your left side against the bed.”

I was momentarily struck dumb by his observations, a piece of scramble egg dropped from my fork and landed gracelessly on my half-eaten plate of food.

So when he told me to unbutton my shirt in broad daylight, I simply complied without a single protest.

Eggsy pushed his chair back and moved soundlessly from his side of the table to mine. When he neared, an alarm inside my brain went off upon the realisation that he was, for all meaning of the word, towering over me like a predator would to a defenseless prey. At the back of my mind, I knew Eggsy was not about to pounce and tear off my body from limb to limb, but several old documentaries on wildlife were conjured up anyway.

“You alright, Harry?” Eggsy said, one leg kneeling on the hardwood floor.

I nodded.

His inspection was swift and clinical, his fingers brushed over my skin and I was thrown at how warm they were compared to my own body temperature. I guess it was true, whatever that thing they said about warm hearts and warm bodies.

“It seems fine, for now, but the middle part is still very red,” Eggsy said.

“They all heal afterwards. Hamish has this great salve or lotion concoction that fades away scars like bleach.”

“Hamish?” Eggsy looked up at me for the first time.

“Merlin,” was my brief reply.

“Oh.”

His eyes were downcast, probably because he thought Hammy didn't consider him as friends to share his real name. Possibly because of my fault re: Paris mission more.

“I dug up his files after joining and called him Hammy after that. But he was the one who started it first with the whole Harold business.” I hastened to explain, “If you must know: Merlin's quite shy when it comes to revealing anything about himself. His family is full of lawyers, you see.”

“Really?” Eggsy sat back on his heels, a hint of amusement leaked from his features.

I nodded my affirmation, inwardly chagrined for disclosing something about Hamish that he might not want people to know. (I might need to write him a card.)

But this was Eggsy and Eggsy wasn't people.

“I'm going to fetch the first aid kit, don't move,” he said and patted my knee before rising.

During his short absence, I ate some more egg and thought hard about what I must do from here, and writing everything down right here has knocked some sense into me.

It might work brilliantly, and if it failed, well, at least I wouldn't regret that I hadn't tried hard enough.

 

*    

 

My plan was altered a bit after I had read the texts from Notre-Dame, ('Nicolas,’ he told me), and there were elements of me improvising halfway through but I rather think it went. Well, not bad would be the key words.

The thing was, I had to find a reasonable excuse to approach him without sounding like a prat. So I came straight after a shower in the evening, before bedtime, and asked Eggsy for help in drying my hair.

“It hurt here,” I gestured at my stomach, “when I stretched my arms too much. And my hair simply cannot handle the heat,” I said, not backing away from the sheer look of astonishment on his face.

Eggsy regarded me for a minute, brain appearing to be catching up with the strange request his ears had delivered. The waiting unnerved me a little, I adjusted my crimson red bathrobe in the meantime just to have something to do.

Eventually, he closed his book (‘A Single Man', it read) without bookmarking it and threw the dainty little thing on the other side of the bed.

Patting on the empty space in front of him, Eggsy said, “Come here.”

I padded over and sat my bum gingerly on the edge of the bed, a thing which he noticed.

“Can you move both legs on the bed? It’s more comfortable for your body that way.”

I would if I could, but I had forgotten the inherent importance of trousers, having only grabbed a pair of pants before rushing out of the bathroom.

Handing him a dry towel, I said, “I don’t mind.” And once he took it with both hands, added just as practised, “Go slow and easy on me, won’t you? I have sensitive hair follicles.”   

Eggsy threw me a dubious raise of eyebrow but didn’t comment anything on it. He sat up straighter, allowing his hands to reach around my head, an action which brought his chest and my right shoulder within touching distance. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, Eggsy was visibly stiff, eyes and hands completely devoted to the methodical movements of working my hair dry.

When my face was swallowed by the crispy white fabric, I fished my phone out from inside a pocket and unlocked it with a steady hand. It was then or never.

“At 9:32 on June 5, Friday,” I started reading. “I wrote ‘Have you read it, my note for you’.”

“What,” Eggsy paused to say, “are you doing?”

“Don’t stop. Keep going,” I said. “And don’t ask before I’m done reading. Can you do that for me?”

Inhale and exhale, Eggsy did it twice, said, “Sure, Harry.” And picked up his left off rhythm, a lot slower now that he had to pay attention to my voice.

Then, I carried on reading aloud all of my unsent texts for him, choosing to skip the shorter ones that had no meaning in them and omitting the one at 19:55, up until the very last text on Saturday night.

Eggsy was very still and silent after I finish.

“I’m afraid the pastries are no longer edible. But the packed biscuits are fine if you want to have a taste,” I tried at the same time he asked, his fingers clutching at a tail end of the towel, “What was that?”

Putting my phone on the bed, I answered slowly, “Texts I meant to send, but never did.”

“But you’re reading them to me now,” he frowned, not understanding. 

“Yes.”

“Oh God. Is this your roundabout way of saying you’re sorry?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?” Patience, Eggsy.

I swallowed, breathed in a lungful of air. “It’s me asking.”

“For what?” He asked, his voice chilling the air around us and I found it difficult to meet his eyes directly, but I did.

“For something more. Less professional and more outside the boundaries of colleagues. I guess what I’m trying to say is: are you comfortable with us not being people who occasionally save the world together?”

“Oh my God,” Eggsy said, gears working. “Is that why you were being so demanding just now? Be gentle, my hair follicles are sensitive, do this thing for me,” he listed.

“Are you trying to give me a little taste of what being ‘not simply colleagues’ with you entails?”  

“I. Well, yes, that was the idea.”

“Harry, I had been working and training with assholes for years before we met. And you don’t even come close to their level of punch-me-in-the-face-ness. In fact, you’re the polar opposite of them.”

“That’s good, then,” I nodded and saw him smiling. “But I’ve been told that I’m annoying, have a habit of deflection, tease people too much, and a strong predilection for not taking in sensible advice.”

“Not a deal-breaker, no.” Eggsy shook his head and squeezed my knee in reassurance.

“Are you very certain?”

“I don’t like being criticised, even though I know sometimes it’s helpful feedback, I get into fights more often than I’d like to, and I’m incredibly, extremely stubborn. My friends said it was super ironic that my nickname was Eggsy.”

I listened to him talk and noticed a flicker of light coming back into his eyes, it was fascinating how much I had missed this.

“Is any of those a deal-breaker for you?” Eggsy asked at last.

Shaking my head no, I said, “You’re a dear compared to Chester. And I worked for that greasy ball of slime for years.”

Eggsy giggled, a sound clear and melodic to my ears, and leaned his forehead on my upper arm for support.

“That sounds about right.”

I hummed in agreement, and let him have a moment to recollect himself, feeling gentle waves of warm liquid permeating my cheeks at seeing a happy Eggsy again.

“There’s another thing we need to get to though,” I chimed in before I could forget it entirely. It happened sometimes, when one was awash with joy.

“Eggsy. I saw your texts to Notre-Dame,” I said. “I didn’t mean to, you know, keep it a secret from you. I was merely stabbed- ”

“By a harpoon, Harry! Not a cute graze by a needle.” His head knocked against my tender bone.

“Merely. And since I reckoned the blood would alarm you to something worse, I failed to mention it.”

Eggsy’s form slumped a little, his weight on my body like an anchor connecting me to the world.

He murmured, “Your pain is not yours alone to bear, Harry.”

“I was by myself for many years, Eggsy, before we met. I had no one else apart from Merlin and Percival. I wasn’t involved in other relationships of any nature,” I said, observing the way Eggsy’s fingers stopped fidgeting with a lint.

“And that makes things easier: keeping a safe distance from others. It was a habit that I’ve become too comfortable with,” I admitted.

I meant to say, ‘This is not easy, telling you what I think, letting you see a part of myself which only a few had peaked into before. It’s like being a prisoner, made to stand naked before a judge, waiting for my own sentence. It’s terrifying and frankly, an unbearable thing to imagine. But there it is’.

Alas, I thought it was neither the time nor place for it.

And it was as if Eggsy had read all of my thoughts while navigating a long-shrouded path to reach deep into my raised barriers, to make sure I was there to hear it, hear this:

“You’re not alone anymore, Harry. You have me now. Us. We’ll be here with you til the end of the line, yeah?”

And it touched me, the significance of his promise, it felt like an oath for the meanings his quiet words carried.  

I nodded shakily and shifted to pat his back, my head leaning against Eggsy’s.

“Thank you, Eggsy.”

“You’re welcome, Harry.”

We sat in companionable silence afterwards, until I had to put proper clothes on and we had to head for bed. And just for a few hours, things seemed to be alright again. If not better.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't use Google docs to write, it makes the line spacing weird (I tried to fix it by deleting the extra lines, why am I so old). 
> 
> Also don't ask why Eggsy was kneeling instead of pulling a chair closer when he checked Harry's wound.
> 
> In defence of toasts, they taste amazing with peanut butter and marmalade in between.


	26. Post-it notes Eggsy left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timing is never right, but that's how everything in life works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presented in order that Harry found them. Reading on a monitor is better with this chapter format.

_Next to Harry's glasses_

Mum says house is OK for me to move back today. 

I'm going out to Tesco for grocery this morning, 

you look like you're having really nice dreams so 

I didn't wake you up. 

Text me if you need anything. 

 

_On the fridge door_

Hey there sleepyhead. Freshly squeezed orange juice

is in next to the skim-milk carton. I attempted your 

salad recipe, bit too sweet for me but might just be 

agreeable to you. 

Try it and let me know, yeah? 

 

_Next to the newspaper on the dining table_

Seriously, text me what you need soon or I might be

back before you know it. 

 

_On Harry's bookmarked novel_

Forgot to say: Merlin called and told me we'd leave for 

Kentucky a day early! 

Excited yet? 

 

_On Harry's laptop_

I knew you wouldn't text me your list :( which was why I 

bought everything I could think of. Just in case. 

 

_On Harry's pressed suit_

What's that song you're humming? 

Wait, don't tell me. 

 

_On Harry's teapot_

You like Bowie???

 

_On the bathroom mirror_

Stop your smug gloating. That was one song. 

(Yes. My stack of notes is endless.) 

 

_Next to the keys_

Hey, Harry. Off out to help Mum sterilise the house. 

Might take a while so I'll have dinner there today. 

 

Fingers crossed Daisy won't play food cannonball this

time. It smudged my glasses the other day and Merlin 

wouldn't shut up about it. 

 

_On the vanity_

Didn't know you went out this evening (you normally text

me when you're out so I just assumed).

Anyway, I brought back some of Mum's pumpkin pie.

Microwave them before you eat. 

 

_On the microwave_

Running errands at Harrods. I've been there exactly once 

(it was before Christmas many years ago) which means 

this will take an age. 

Your clothes are probably dry now, it's my last time doing 

your laundry lol 

Don't thank me.

 

_On the Cards Against Humanity box_

I didn't know you had it in you. I reap what I sow.

(A fist is already too much but two? 

I shudder to think.)

 

_On the handle of Harry's cup_

Goodnight, Harry. 

You only snore a little, it's alright.

 

_On Harry's mirror_

Remember that bottle of your favourite cologne 

that I accidentally spilled? Yeah, me too. 

Meet its new shiny friend. 

Now will you accept that I'm sorry for real?

 

_On the coffeemaker_

OJ is in the fridge! 

I'm moving my stuff back at the house. What a trip. 

Text me. 

E x  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Harry hummed is Starman by David Bowie. 
> 
> Hope you guys are still hanging in there because there's still a lot to unpack.


	27. Text thread with Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns to use more smiley face, and Eggsy gets his much needed vitamin D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not pictured: Harry's and Eggsy's matching, besotted smiles.

18:23   Eggsy: 

If you could only eat one thing

forever, what would it be?

 

18:24   sent: 

Eggsy? 

 

18:24   Eggsy:

Yes, Harry? 

 

18:25   sent: 

Are you drunk? 

 

18:25   Eggsy:

More like too sober for my own

good tbh.

 

18:26   sent: 

Oh, that’s good. I thought I’d 

need to send a car for you.

 

18:27   Eggsy:

Aww, Harry, are you worried for 

my safety? 

 

18:27   sent: 

I’m more concerned for the

police officers who would have

to give you chase and the many

innocent drivers caught in the

midst of your chaos.

 

18:28   sent:

But yes, I suppose I worry about

you a fair bit.

 

18:28   Eggsy:

That was one time!

And you know I’d never get

caught under different

circumstances.

 

18:29   sent: 

Oh? 

 

18:30   Eggsy:

You should know that I’m one

of the best drivers in London.

 

18:31   sent:

Only ‘one of’?

 

18:31   Eggsy:

Gotta keep my humility in check.

 

18:32   sent:

Is there a point to any of this? 

 

18:33   Eggsy: 

This? What do you mean? 

 

18:33   sent:

It's Friday night, Eggsy. 

Don't young and healthy men

such as yourself enjoy a 

night out with friends instead 

of texting a friend/colleague? 

 

18:34   Eggsy: 

I am out. And with friends. 

 

18:35   sent:

But you're on the phone. 

Texting. 

 

18:36   Eggsy: 

Yes.

It's a Friday night, and my mate

Ryan is having a blast with a

stripper in his lap for his stag do.

 

18:36   Eggsy: 

Most everyone here is blasted.

 

18:37   sent:

And not you?

Oh, am I texting the unfortunate 

designated driver?

 

18:38   Eggsy: 

Ding ding ding.  

You won. 

 

18:39   sent:

What's my reward? 

 

18:40   Eggsy: 

A cup of gratitude from a sober

man.

A kiss from a princess.

A pile of gold that can only be 

used for good. 

But you can only choose one.

 

18:41   sent: 

Hmm, tough decision. 

 

18:42   sent:

The princess surely isn't my 

cup of tea. Unless I'm a cursed frog

prince. 

But I'm not.

 

18:42   Eggsy: 

Pity. 

 

18:43   sent: 

Using the gold for good? 

Surely I can't sell them all 

for money? 

 

18:43   Eggsy: 

You can, but only if the money is

spent for a good cause. 

 

18:44   sent:

Well, there's nothing in that for me. 

Will have to cross that out. 

That leaves us... 

 

18:45   Eggsy: 

My gratitude :) 

 

18:46   sent: 

What does it entail? 

 

18:46   Eggsy: 

There's a terms and conditions tho. 

 

18:47   sent:

Oh, really? 

 

18:48   Eggsy: 

Oh, yes. 

Get me through this night without

falling asleep from utter and

complete boredom. 

 

18:49   sent:

Goodness me, it looks like I was

lured into your trap by the attractive 

prize. 

 

18:50   sent:

If only there was a way for me to

get out of this. 

 

18:51   Eggsy: 

Harry, please, I beg of you. 

I'm withering here. 

 

18:52   Eggsy: 

I've drunk two glasses of coke 

and ate two servings of chips 

and salted nuts. 

 

18:53   Eggsy: 

I'm very close to hitting them with 

the darts and end this night on a

happy note. 

 

18:54   sent:

You're not supposed to use them 

on normal citizens. 

That's kind of against the rules. 

 

18:55   Eggsy: 

Harry, sweetie. You kind of used 

them on Dean's guys the first time

we met. 

 

18:56   sent:

Don't 'sweetie' me. 

I used them to recruit you, therefore

it was for our organisation and thus,

is beneficial for everyone involved. 

 

18:57   Eggsy: 

Not so much for the bar owner who

had to clean up that mess tho. 

 

18:58   sent:

He'll live. 

 

18:59   sent:

Now, about entertaining you. 

 

18:59   Eggsy: 

Yes? 

 

19:01   sent:

I have a few ideas. 

 

19:01   Eggsy: 

Yes?? 

 

19:02   sent: 

But first. 

 

19:03   Eggsy: 

Oh, no. 

 

19:04   sent: 

Rules. 

 

19:04   Eggsy: 

Jesus. 

 

19:05   sent: 

Call me Harry. 

 

19:06   Eggsy: 

Harry! 

 

19:07   sent:

Get on with it. 

 

19:08   sent:

Quite the demanding client, you are. 

I should turn my phone off and take

a long, hot bath instead of sitting here 

humouring you. 

 

19:09   Eggsy: 

I'm sorry, truly. Do go on. 

 

19:10   sent: 

First: Always report the situation to

me without embellishments.

 

19:11   Eggsy: 

Sure, not much going on here. 

Drab place, this. Only five of us and 

a couple of blokes looking like they 

are on a business trip. 

Three female strippers, one still with 

her costume on. Two males, they look

dreadfully bored. 

 

19:12   sent: 

Good description. 

 

19:13   Eggsy: 

Thanks :) 

 

19:14   sent:

Now, second. 

Do what I say. Exactly like what I say. 

But if you don't want to, say it and

I will think of another thing. 

 

19:15   Eggsy: 

I'm not stealing all the whisky bottles

here for you on a dare, you realise. 

 

19:16   sent: 

Eggsy, I prefer colourful drinks. 

You know this. 

 

19:17   Eggsy: 

I do, just wanted to see how you'd 

react. 

 

19:18   sent:

Cheeky. 

 

19:19   Eggsy: 

;) Thanks 

 

19:20   sent:

Third: Don't text while driving. 

 

19:23   Eggsy: 

That's it? 

 

19:24   sent:

That's it. 

 

19:25   Eggsy: 

Sure, I can do that. 

 

19:26   sent: 

Good. Now, let's start, shall we? 

 

19:27   sent:

Go to the bar and order a glass of 

milk. 

 

19:28   Eggsy: 

Harry, what the fUCK? 

 

19:29   sent:

Can you do it? 

 

19:30   Eggsy: 

Yeah, but that's mental. 

 

19:30   Eggsy: 

Are you turning off your phone? 

 

19:31   sent:

Am I? 

 

19:32   Eggsy: 

Fine. I'll do it. Wait a bit. 

 

19:33   sent: 

Remember to take a photo of

the evidence. 

 

19:34   Eggsy: 

Jesus fucking Christ. 

Here goes nothing. 

 

19:37   Eggsy: 

He says they don't have milk. 

 

19:38   sent: 

Ask for chocolate milk. 

 

19:39   Eggsy: 

Harry, are you taking the piss? 

 

19:40   Eggsy: 

No, they don't.

 

19:41   sent:

Try strawberry. 

 

19:42   Eggsy: 

You're lucky you're pretty. 

 

19:43   sent:

I know. That means so much. 

 

19:44   Eggsy: 

No strawberry milk. 

 

19:45   sent: 

Alright, go back to your seat. 

 

19:45   sent:

Have you got singles? 

 

19:46   Eggsy: 

My mates have them. I'm not much 

for lap dances. 

 

19:46   sent: 

Pity, you could have a good show. 

 

19:47   Eggsy: 

From a stripper named Rocking 12-inch? 

 

19:47   sent: 

I'm impressed. 12 inches, really? 

 

19:48   Eggsy: 

Harry, focus. 

 

19:48   Eggsy: 

Besides, that guy looks like he 

cannot dance to save his life. 

 

19:49   sent: 

? 

 

19:49   Eggsy: 

Stiff back, creaky legs, and he has

been missing the beat for ten minutes 

now. 

 

19:50   sent:

Huh. 

 

19:51   Eggsy: 

Now, what do I do? 

 

19:52   sent:

How drunk are your friends from 0 

to 10? 

 

19:53   Eggsy: 

Seeing the face of Jesus, I guess. 

 

19:54   sent:

That's not very helpful. Illustrious, yes. 

 

19:55   Eggsy: 

11. 

 

19:55   sent:

Oh, so they probably won't blame you for

this. 

 

19:56   sent: 

Go slip the guy in charge of the music 

a fifty and tell him to change the song 

to My Heart Will Go On. 

 

19:57   Eggsy: 

Harry. WTF 

 

19:58   sent: 

It was out when you were little but

I don't suppose you haven't heard of it? 

 

19:59   Eggsy: 

I do know, but that's not the point here. 

 

19:59   sent: 

Then what is? 

 

20:00   sent:

You're bored to death at a strip club

where you can't consume anything

alcoholic. The strippers are a disappointment. 

Even the bar doesn't have milk. 

 

20:00   Eggsy: 

You added that last one just to make

me laugh, didn't you? 

 

20:01   sent: 

I say you deserve some fun, too. If it costs

the club goers theirs. 

 

20:02   Eggsy: 

That's oddly sweet :) 

Thank you. 

 

20:03   sent: 

You're welcome, Eggsy :) 

 

20:06   Eggsy: 

Alright. He gave me a dirty look but 

complied nonetheless. 

 

20:07   sent:

Probably thought it was a kink of 

yours. 

 

20:08   Eggsy: 

Kink? 

 

20:09   sent: 

Moving on. 

 

20:10   Eggsy: 

Kay... 

 

20:11   sent: 

Hop on the stage and grab a pole, 

any pole. 

 

20:12   sent: 

You know that trick where you 

dangle on it with your thighs? 

Do it. 

Spread your arms out, wide. 

 

20:13   Eggsy: 

Oh, no. 

 

20:14   sent: 

Oh, yes. 

And yell it out loud. 

 

20:15   Eggsy: 

I don't wanna be Jack, Harry. 

Jack dies at the bottom of the 

ocean. He's fish food. 

 

20:15   sent:

Well, that's how he got Rose. 

So it's not like it doesn't work. 

 

20:16   Eggsy: 

I don't believe my Rose or anyone’s

Rose is in this club, Harry. 

 

20:17   Eggsy: 

But I'll do it. 

For you. 

 

20:19   sent: 

My honour. 

Call me so I can hear it. 

 

20:20   Eggsy: 

Jesus.  

 

20:30   sent:

That was. 

Beautiful. 

 

20:31   sent:

You even nailed the accent. 

 

20:32   sent:

You okay, Eggsy? 

 

20:34   Eggsy: 

as aljdsf Haryrdf 

 

20:45   Eggsy:

Got chased off the stage so am now

waiting for them. 

 

20:47   Eggsy: 

God I miss fresh air. 

 

20:55   Eggsy: 

Look what I've got:

 

20:56   Eggsy: 

Probably the only cafe around here 

that opens this late. 

 

20:57   Eggsy: 

Took them some convincing tho. 

 

20:58   Eggsy: 

Harry? 

 

20:59   sent: 

Sorry, Eggsy. 

 

21:02   sent: 

That was perfect. 

 

21:04   Eggsy: 

:) 

 

21:06   Eggsy: 

Now that I've acquired what you requested. 

What's next? 

 

21:07   sent: 

Drink it. 

 

21:08    Eggsy: 

It's hot. 

 

21:09   sent: 

Then wait. 

 

21:10   Eggsy: 

While I do that, why don't we play 

another game? 

 

21:11   sent: 

You want more? 

Are you Achilles? 

 

21:13   Eggsy: 

God, I hope not. That guy also has 

a pretty bad ending. 

 

21:14   Eggsy: 

Why do blond heroes always meet 

a tragic end? 

 

21:15   sent: 

They aren't real, Eggsy. 

 

21:16   Eggsy: 

Yeah. But isn't that saying something? 

Are writers against blond guys? 

 

21:17   sent: 

I have no good answer to that. 

 

21:18   Eggsy: 

Should I dye my hair black? 

 

21:18   sent: 

Don't. 

It’s fine as it is. 

 

21:19   sent: 

I mean: Blond hair suits your features

more than dark hair. 

Gives you a glow, as they say it. 

 

21:20   Eggsy: 

Huh, never knew that was a thing. 

 

21:21   Eggsy: 

Do you like blonds, Harry? 

 

21:22   sent: 

? 

 

21:23   sent: 

I don't want to discriminate against other 

hair colours, seeing as mine is dark

brown. 

 

21:25   sent: 

And it mostly depends on how a 

person's hair complements their

personality. 

 

21:27   sent: 

But if I have to be completely honest, 

it's growing on me. 

 

21:28   Eggsy: 

Glad to know :) 

 

21:29   sent: 

Don't just ask me that and then go 

into work the next day looking like 

a goth. 

 

21:30   Eggsy: 

I won't. 

 

21:32   sent: 

Drink your milk, Eggsy. 

 

21:34   Eggsy: 

Already did. 

 

21:35   sent: 

Good, now check up on your friends. 

See if they're OK. 

You've left them for quite some time now.

 

21:36   Eggsy: 

OK, brb.

 

21:37   Eggsy: 

I'm serious. Stay connected, k? 

 

21:38   sent: 

I'll be right here with you, Eggsy. 

 

21:39   sent: 

:) 

 

21:40   Eggsy: 

<3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It shouldn't take this long to update except I went berserk and tried to finish all essays days before deadlines just to catch a flight back to my hometown without feeling burdened by massive responsibility. But that's neither here nor there. Oh wait, yes, I also didn't bring my laptop with me so I'm borrowing my uncle's pc to type all these out. It'll be weeks before I return to Melbourne so for now I'll write on the pc with a huge screen and hope that nobody notices. 
> 
> On another note, I tried so hard to find a pic with a hand holding a milk box online but to no avail. Hence the relocation of that pic up there. 
> 
> (I bought bath bombs on the trip and tried like 6 of them, gave some to friends and family, and I love them so so much. Especially Intergalactic which looks divine. They'll probably make an appearance in Harry's life soon seeing how he also needs one good bath.) 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like this update and their awkward flirting. If you see anything that seems like an innuendo, it probably is.


	28. Text thread with Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts are all around, literally and metaphorically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's back and he's even more in love and confused.

22:21   sent: 

Merlin.

 

22:22   sent:

Merlin!

 

22:25   Merlin:

What?

 

22:26   Merlin:

I was sleeping, Harry.

 

22:27   Merlin:

Your texts woke me up.

 

22:28   sent:

You? Sleep?

 

22:29   sent:

At this hour?

 

22:30   sent:

What did your Mum plan

to make you do when you

were 8 but fail to?

 

22:31   Merlin:

She wanted to make me

do ballet.

 

22:33   Merlin:

Jesus fucking Christ, Harry.

I'm real. It's me.

 

22:24   sent:

Oh.

 

22:25   sent:

I'm sorry, then.

For waking you up.

 

22:27   Merlin:

Ah, I'm up now anyway.

So talk.

 

22:28   sent:

What?

 

22:29   Merlin:

You don't just text me

at this ungodly hour

for nothing.

 

22:30   sent:

That's not true.

 

22:33   sent:

Sometimes I send you

photos of rare butterflies!

 

22:35   Merlin:

That's because you want

me to help search for their names!

 

22:36   sent:

Hmm.

 

22:38   Merlin:

Now, what is it?

What's troubling you?

 

22:39   sent:

Nothing.

 

22:40   Merlin:

Spit it out or I'll

send a mass text with a 

photo of you wearing a

skin-tight blue spandex suit

to every agent within my

reach.

 

22:45   Merlin:

Yes. I didn't delete them.

 

22:46   sent:

Betrayer.

 

22:47   Merlin:

Keeper of fond memories, 

more like.

 

22:48   sent:

I could tell everyone how

you got bald.

 

22:49   Merlin:

You.

 

22:50   Merlin:

Wouldn't.

 

22:51   Merlin:

Dare.

 

22:52   sent:

Oh, Hammy.

 

22: 53   sent:

I would.

 

22:54   Merlin:

That's enough of our

daily dose of playground

threats.

 

22:55   Merlin:

What do you need me for?

 

22:56   Merlin:

I'm all ears.

 

22:57   Merlin:

Or eyes, in this case.

Whichever works for you.

 

22:58   sent:

I.

 

22:59   sent:

My heart.

 

22:59   sent:

Is malfunctioning.

 

23:05   Merlin:

What?

 

23:07   sent:

I need you to schedule

an appointment at our usual

doctor for me.

 

23:08   sent:

Do it asap.

 

23:10   Merlin:

Hang on. Wait just a

fucking minute.

 

23:13   Merlin:

Explain.

 

23:15   sent:

Can't. Haven't enough

data just yet.

 

23:17   Merlin:

Hmm.

 

23:18   Merlin:

Already did.

 

23:20   Merlin:

You're Lake's 10AM

patient on Monday.

 

23:23   Merlin:

Don't be late.

He hates tardiness.

 

23:25   sent:

I'm sorry, I had to

pause for a laugh.

 

23:27   Merlin:

I know how you like

to be fashionably late.

 

23:28   Merlin:

But we all know that you

were simply being a prat

to annoy Chester.

 

23:30   Merlin:

Well, you're the new Arthur now.

 

23:33   sent:

Fine.

 

23:35   sent:

Thank you, Hammy.

 

23:37   Merlin:

No problem.

 

23:39   Merlin:

And hey, whatever the result

might be, I'm there for you.

So don't fret, okay? Now go

to sleep, we have an early

flight to Kentucky tomorrow.

 

23:40   sent:

Okay.

 

23:42   Merlin:

:D

 

23:46   sent:

That reminds me.

 

23:48   Merlin:

?

 

23:50   sent:

Hammy.

 

23:50   sent:

What's a "<3"?

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to be writing this again, finally. Thank you everyone who's still here for your patience and comments. Whenever I feel down I read your kind comments again and they lift my spirits up tremendously.
> 
> Thing is, I was terribly sick for 2 and a half months after my flight back to Melbourne. Cold weather makes me cough a lot and it was pure torture when my asthma attacks were at their worst. It's warmer now so that's a good thing I guess. 
> 
> An update: I just started another Hartwin WIP (you pulled me from the earth) and this one is an AU in which there's a paranormal investigation club and our favourite people are its members. 
> 
> I'm swamped with all the assignments but I'll churn out regular updates because I intend to finish this one before 2019 starts lol 
> 
> (Who else is excited that Hozier is back finally???)


End file.
